A Fallen Angel
by AtticusParker17
Summary: All In fine in a quaint little town In New England. People have their hardships but none quite have it as hard as Atticus. He's had the pleasure of dying. But if that doesn't end our hero's story what will? Find Out.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**A/N: Ok so I had more free time than I thought so decided to start the first chapter of my story. This is the official beginning of my three part series. It will cross over 3 movies one for each part. This story begins at part 2 but will go to part 1 in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

Fallen Angel Chapter 1

The skies of Nome, Alaska 1927. It used to be that you could see the northern lights in the distance but all was covered my black ash and destruction. People were running and screaming, gathering their belongings or trying to find their loved ones. The canines of Nome we're doing the same thing. One in particular was running towards the crowd.

His unmistakable grey fur and wolffish yellow eyes made him instantly distinguishable. This was the wolf-dog who saved all those kids in the legendary serum run. He had a look of pure terror in his eyes that you could look at and become terrified too. He seem to be looking for somebody.

"Jenna! Jenna where are you?!" The wolf-dog cried.

He looked in every building and every alley but he knew where she was. She was with that "thing" he saw with Atticus a few days ago. When he saw it he almost yelped in fear. That thing looming over him like a shadow was enough to make any canine turn tale and run. But not him he was Balto the Wolf-dog who saved town of children's lives he wasn't going to let it get any closer to town.

However before Balto had a chance to fight back the thing grabbed him and was about to throw him into a tree. If Atticus hadn't come in right at that moment he'd be dead for sure. Atticus was still fighting him now an hour later.

Balto had to find Jenna but knew if he didn't find her in this part if town there was only one place to look: the boiler room. Balto dashed there knowing that location is where Atticus and the monster are doing the fighting. He dashed there hoping to make it in time.

Boiler Room

"Watch out!" Atticus shouted to Jenna as the Demon tore open a third if the boiler room. It had been a normal day for Jenna before this. She had woken up, went to see Balto, and talked with her friends. She was feeling nostalgic and decided to go to the boiler room and reminisce. She had fallen asleep only to wake up to an obnoxious teenage boy try to wake her.

The first thing she saw when she looked At him was his dark green eyes. They Had an emptiness in them like he 'd seen a lot of things. He had a raven blue hair and a pale complexion. You wore snow shoes and pants. Over a black shirt he wore a brown jacket that didn't look very warm.

"Hey get out of here something big is coming!" He had said.

Jenna just looked at him like he was the craziest person ever. But she got over that real quick when hand came through the roof and tore off a third of boiler room. The red husky instantly fainted at the sight of the Demon.

"Oh man don't go back to sleep on me!" Atticus begged in exasperation.

Atticus couldn't believe this. He was stuck fighting a Demon with a passed husky in his arms. 'This couldn't get any worse could it?' He thought to himself. He put the husky somewhere safe in what was left of the boiler room and ran out. As he guessed the Demon followed him. He ran through town and the Demon tried to grab him but Atticus side stepped and ran on the wall of a building only to have it get blasted under his feet. 'Damn if only I could use my swords right now.' Atticus thought desperately.

He couldn't keep running at this rate. With his powers gone at the moment it was a wonder he was still able to run on walls let alone run away from the behemoth. They ran out of town and along the beach. Atticus didn't have a destination in mind and the Demon was gaining.

'At this rate I'm gonna be-'

The Demon grabbed him and threw him. He flew far in the air and looked down. As he lost momentum he fell towards the ocean at great speed. He knew this was going to hurt but it didn't stop him from saying:

"Awwwwww shi-" he said before slamming into the ice cold waters below. He sank and sank into the the bone chilling water. His vision came in and out as he went deeper and deeper.

'Am I actually going to die again?' He thought 'What am I saying? How did it come to this? I'm not going to die once but twice? All this because of one selfish decision... I guess I have a lot to think about before I die...

Year 1890

"M...mommy...d...daddy...please come back..." A tiny boy of four years old begged. He sat alone crying his eyes out In an alley. He may not have known it but this was the start of a grand Adventure.

**A/N: Ok thanks for reading this far! If liked it good! If you hate it good and tell me in a review! It was kind of short but I didn't even think I would start today. I still have plenty things to decide on what direction to take so it may take a while to get chapters out but once I figure it all out it will be full speed ahead. So while you wait check out fanfiction by KodiWolf321 and DodgerNYC.**


	2. Chapter 2: Death

Fallen Angel chapter 2: Death

**A/N: Ok this chapter will be about well... Death. For a lot of people Death is an ending. However in one or two instances like this story it's a new beginning. But what kind of beginning is still yet to be revealed.**

A boy is sitting in an alley way crying for the parents that will never return to him. Even though it was the middle of the day, the world felt black to him. The pain he felt in his heart worsened and worsened until the child felt like his chest was going to burst with grief. He didn't notice the paw steps of another being coming into the alley. It walked slowly towards him until it was at arms length with the boy.

The dog nuzzled him and the boy looked up, his green eyes red with tears. He couldn't quite make out what the dog looked like since his vision was blurred from all the tears. The dog tilted its head in curiosity.

"What's your name little one?" The dog asked.

"A...a...Atticus." The boy answered timidly.

The dog paused for a second. How did this boy know what she was saying? She was very surprised indeed but figured now wasn't the time for such questions. She had to calm him down first.

"What a beautiful name mine's Laura." The dog said making it apparent she's female. "Why are you crying Atticus?"

"B...bbb...Because my mom and dad have been gone two weeks and haven't come back." He said sadly as more tears came to his eyes.

"Hey don't cry Atti. You want to know a secret?" Laura asked.

"What?" The boy said momentarily distracted.

"Your dreaming"

Year 1902

Location: A Town In New England

Atticus instantly woke up in the old shack by the railroad he called home.

He looked around the room. His shack was just as it always was. The shabby shack was a little dark but morning light was shining through the small window. It was about the size of a regular bedroom and it kept him warm most nights. He had a twin bed and a luggage case that held his clothes. He didn't have very many clothes but the suitcase was very big. A plus was that he had a long floor rug that covered most of the shack. It was kind of ugly but it was better than a stone cold floor.

After looking around realizing he was sixteen years old and not four. He sighed at the thought that it had been exactly twelve years since the day his parents left.

"Well happy birthday to me I guess." He said to himself. "I can't believe I'm still on the streets at sixteen. I thought things would have gotten better. To top it all off I had that Dream about "her" again. Oh well I guess I better get some breakfast."

Atticus got out if bed. He looked in his drawer and pulled on a pair of old black boots, an off-white button down shirt, brown pants with suspenders, and a brown jacket.

He looked in the cracked mirror. The sad looking teenager looking back at him attempted a smile but it felt forced so he stopped. He kept his natural depressed look and brushed the hair out of his face. His hair went down to his shoulders but refused to cut it until it got to his back. To finish up he adjusted the suspenders in a comfortable position and put on his jacket in the collar up position.

"Ok I I'm as ready as I will ever be today." He said to himself.

Before he left he took his trusty pocket knife with him. He had found it years ago while looking through the trash for something valuable. It wasn't anything special. The handle was brown and the blade shined with no signs of rust. He used it to defend himself and pull up a few loose bolts on doors. Atticus stashed it in his jacket pocket grabbed his keys and walked out.

When he left his shack he locked the door behind him. Conveniently enough when he discovered the shack he had found the keys in the lock on the door. No one ever claimed the shack in the six years he lived there so no one must have wanted or cared about it.

Atticus put his keys in his pants pocket and went down the dirt path and across the train tracks to the more wealthy side of town.

As he walked he passed by a pet store full of puppies. They all had something to say. But a lot of what they said was along the lines of: "Hey come inside and play with us!" Atticus looked at the window smiled a little. He could understand animals for as long as he could remember.

At first this really bothered him because when he was eight he made the mistake of talking to a cat as a priest walked by. The priest had freaked out on him and called him a Demon. Atticus remembered that day well as that was the day everyone in town treated him like scum just for having a casual conversation with a canine. It was bad enough people hated him any way as the homeless orphan who plagued "their" streets.

For a while Atticus refused to talk to animals for a long time. However over time used it to his advantage. One time he convince a dog to distract a food stand vendor while he made of with all the produce. After giving a share to that helpful dog he still had enough food to last him two weeks. It was then he became proud of his gift and used it often.

"Hey there little guys." Atticus said to them through the window.

"Hi!" they all said in response.

Atticus gave them another quick smile and kept walking. He wondered how he was going to eat today. Lie? Cheat? Steal? Nah he would go to Tony's to see if he had any honest work to do today. He went to Tony's but went to the back entrance. He didn't want to ruin Tony's business by anyone seeing him there.

He went to the half door and knocked on the side wall. Joe was there with his enormous chef hat on his head. When Joe turned to look at Atticus he frowned. Atticus knew that Joe hated him like everyone else in town and only pretended to like him around Tony. This frown only met one thing.

"Tony isn't a' here today you a'little Freak!" Scowled joe.

"From the way you're acting I noticed you two-faced bas****!" Atticus sneered.

With that Atticus walked away. He couldn't help getting angry when people called him that. He's been hearing that word since he was eight years old. As he walked the alley he saw three teens his age standing in his way. He knew them well. It was Deven and his two cronies Maxwell and Ralph.

They've been bullying Atticus since he was ten or try to. Atticus never took their crap so he usually ended up walking away with them looking stupid.

"Hey there Atticus what's trash like you up to today? Who's purse did you have to steal to get that jacket? Oh who am I kidding, that jacket was obviously from the trash!" Deven said and his burst into laughter.

"What do you want Deven? I'm busy." Atticus said not in the mood for Deven right now.

"Dead at my feet." Deven said as he got in Atticus's face and punched him.

Atticus fell over and hit the ground. Max and Ralph lost it, their laughter rang through the alley. They couldn't seen Atticus's face as he got up as his hair was covering it. Deven was close enough though to see two glowing red eyes shining through his hair.

"Wait no I'm sorry AARRGGH!" Deven screamed. In one quick movement Atticus had broken Deven's punching arm. "You'll pay for this one day you freak!" Deven said in pain as him and his friends ran off.

Atticus stood there for a moment and looked around. 'Hey where did Deven go?' He thought to himself when his eyes were green again. 'Oh well I guess he ran off. Man I'm still hungry I need to eat something fast.' Just then he heard a scream.

"HELP!" A woman screamed and ran by him as he left the alley. "A man's got a gun!" She told him and kept running.

He was about to run too when a little girl ran into him. He looked at her and she looked at him. She was about fifteen years old. Her hair was dirty and she had radiant blue eyes. He had little time to admire though as the gunman was upon them. Atticus put her behind him for protection. The gunman was a huge beefy man with cold grey eyes and a bandana over his face.

He wore black pants and a white tucked in button down shirt. The revolver in his hand looked very black and had a scorpion on the handle. He held it up to Atticus's chest.

"Give me that bitch you dirtbag!" The gunman said.

Before Atticus could say anything the girl moved from behind him. She looked furious.

"I am not a bitch Carl I just don't want to be with your son anymore!" She screamed.

He looked at her with pure hatred but then his expression softened. Just as he was about to put the gun down a police officer came behind him.

"Freeze!"

BANG!

The cop had startled the gunman and he accidentally fired the gun at the girl. Atticus had a split second to think. He jumped in front of the girl. It was like time froze when the bullet pierced his heart. He started to fall but the girl caught him with a shocked look on her face.

His life started flashing. He thought of himself crying in the alley and a the dog that was with him. Then he thought about when he first stole for food. He kept having these memory flashes and in most of them he heard:

"Freak!"

"Orphan!"

"Nuisance!"

"Waste!"

"Get out of here you troublemaker!"

Atticus looked in the sky as the officer and gunman rushed to his side. A single tear went down his face as he realized 'I'm going to die and not a single person will miss me when I'm gone.' Then his eyes glazed over. Atticus was dead.

**A/N: Ok that was something right? I hope you enjoyed reading it! If you liked it review it! If you didn't like it review it please. I love constructive criticism. Before you go don't forget to check out KodiWolf321 and DodgerNYC's fanfiction. They're really good! See Ya! **


	3. Chapter 3: Heaven

Fallen Angel Chapter 3: Heaven

**A/N: Ok it's now time to find out what happened to the Late Atticus Parker. Now that he's dead what's in store for him now? Let's find out!**

Was his life nothing but a huge waste? Was his fate sealed the moment he was abandoned? Atticus thought this as he felt his mind, heart, and soul become consumed by darkness. He felt himself sinking and sinking. Then his mind went and he passed out. Just when he was about to be consumed entirely by darkness a light came to him. It was a small light but it shined bright nonetheless.

"You arrived a little early little one. Well at least you're here." The light said.

Then without another word it went inside him. Atticus didn't wake but he smiled and a tear went down his cheek. As he went towards the darkness a bigger light above him shined. It started to pull him up towards it slowly but surely. The darkness protested and grabbed him.

"Dark one this boy is mine. He has proved his good and kindness to me and belongs with me." The Light Said. "To give his life for another greatly overrides his life of thievery and Lies."

The darkness hesitated for a moment then released the still unconscious Atticus. He was enveloped in light and vanished from the darkness. His body then appeared in a white room with a bed, a study, and a bookshelf with various books and encyclopedias. He was set down gently on the bed and the bright light disappeared. It didn't effect the room much as the one window in the room had light shining in it. It seemed to be morning.

Meanwhile Atticus lay there lost in his memories and thoughts. 'Where am I? What am I? What am I doing?' He thought. Then in an instant it all came back to him and he sat bolt straight up and looked around the room.

He looked at the white room around him and observed his surroundings. When he saw the bookshelf and study he smiled. He always loved reading and writing, being that he was self taught. It was hard but he had picked up on certain sounds and phrases and when people read things out loud while he happened to be listening. It took five years but he figured it all out. He even read in about 3 different languages on the side.

He remembered his gunshot wound then looked at his chest. The bullet hole, where the bullet had entered his jacket and shirt, was gone. In fact upon inspection Atticus noticed that his clothes had been cleaned up and had none of the holes and dirt it originally had. His clothes were just like new!

Fascinated by this he unbuttoned his shirt and looked where he had been shot. There was no wound to be seen, not even a scar. Now Atticus was starting to get creeped out.

'How long have I been sleeping.' He thought. 'What am I saying? I should be dead there's no way I survived that bullet. Medical science isn't advanced enough. I mean that bullet went straight through my heart!'

After thinking for a minute he noticed the right side of his face was wet. He wiped the wetness off with his hand and looked at it. He figured it was water and continued to think about how he survived getting shot.

Just then there was a knock on his door. Atticus looked at the door cautiously. He didn't know where he was but one thing was for certain: he hadn't expected company. But he soon relaxed when he realized that someone must have healed his gunshot wound somehow. He had no reason to be afraid because if someone wanted him hurt, they would have left him to bleed out.

Atticus got up and walked to the door. He slowly reached for the handle and grabbed it. After another second's hesitation he opened the door.

Standing in front of him was a boy about his age. He had brown hair and grey eyes. He was tan and was and was a few inches taller than Atticus. Atticus was already kind of short being 5'4 so the teen in front of him must have been 5'7 or 5'8. The boy had a warm smile on his face that made you want to smile just by looking at him.

"Hey there newbie my name is Zane Griffith!" The boy said. "You must be Atticus Picker!

"Actually it's Parker." Atticus said bitterly.

'Parker. The one thing they left me with. A worthless last name.' He thought.

He had a small memory flash of his Mother saying his last name was Parker but not much else.

"Oh yes Parker, sorry I'm always nervous around new comers!" Zane said in a hearty voice. "I'm here to break the news to you.

"And what's that?" Atticus said curiously.

"Well just that your dead." Zane said nonchalantly. He paused to let it sink in.

Atticus froze. So it was true. He had in fact died from that gunshot wound. But why then was his heart beating like a drum? Surely if he was dead his heart of all things should have stopped right now? Also, if he was really dead then where was he right now?

"Then how am I here? My heart still beats! I can't be dead!" He said starting to get angry.

"You see it's complicated." Zane started to explain obviously taken aback. "You're in Heaven. The gunshot wound you took did in fact kill you. As for your heartbeat, it indicates your life line in Heaven.

"Yeah right! Life Line? Don't you live out the rest of eternity in Heaven." Said a skeptical Atticus.

"Well yes and no it depends on which path in Heaven you choose. Your choice will determine where you will stand in Heaven. You are unaging if that's what you mean. "Zane said. "You died at sixteen so you'll look sixteen for now until eternity."

"You mean I'm stuck looking sixteen forever? What about elderly people? What choice do I need to make?" Atticus said getting even more agitated.

"Yes unfortunately your sixteen forever. As for elderly, people they look like how they did when they were twenty-five. That goes for anyone over twenty-five. I will talk to you about the choice you have to make after the tour." Zane said in about three breaths.

"Tour? Wait a minute I'm still not saying I believe you!" Atticus said.

"Then don't. Believe what you're about to see instead." Zane said. "Follow me. Zane started walking from the door.

Atticus hesitated for a moment and followed. As he did he looked around and his eyes widened as he saw millions of people he hadn't heard before he walked out of the door. They were walking in and out of millions of doors. Some looked at him and smiled like they knew him. He didn't smile back as he wasn't big on positive emotions.

It wasn't that he hated them it's just that after all those years of hate being thrown at him he sort of forgot how to be happy. 'Just my luck I'm in the happiest place ever and I still can't smile.' Atticus thought.

"This is the hall of sleep. All the Angels come here to meditate or sleep. Not that you'll ever have to but it's relaxing. What's more the room you were sleeping in is your own private quarters that only you can go in to. Well unless you invite someone in." Zane explained.

Atticus thought about it for a moment and formed a weak smile. He never had a living space better than his run down shack. It wasn't much but it was still his. Zane took him further and through the giant open exit of the Hall and outside.

Atticus gasped as he saw what was in front of him. In front of him was a gigantic floating castle. It was beautiful. The castle had thousands of columns and was pure white. It seemed to sit in the clouds as hundreds of large towers sprouted from it. Atticus wanted to know how to get there. He saw no path to it though.

"How do we possibly get there?" Atticus asked in wonder.

"Easy. We fly..." Zane responded.

**A/N: Ok everyone how was that? If you liked it review it! If you hate it review it! Please I need feedback. Anyways if you want more right now check out DodgerNYC and Kodiwolf321 they rock! Anyways it's 12 A.M. I need a snack.**


	4. Chapter 4: Black Wings

Fallen Angel Chapter 4: Black Wings

**A/N: Ok guys for anyone wondering how Tramp falls into this let it be known he will make an appearance in the next chapter. Now that that's out of the way let's see how we're gonna get to that castle!**

"We what?!" Atticus yelled attracting startled glances from other Angels.

"We fly." Zane said smiling again then pointed up.

Atticus looked up to see what he hadn't noticed before when he was admiring the castle. He saw so many angels with beautiful feather wings flying through the air! The wings were so white they almost blended in with the cloudy sky. It was a magnificent sight. As Atticus looked back to Zane he noticed a few people were sprouting wings and flying before his very eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I don't have wings Zane." Atticus said.

"You do and there's a trick to getting them out. Just think of the happiest moment in your life. "Zane said getting his own wings to sprout, which were as white as all the other Angel's wings. "See it's easy."

Atticus tried his hardest to think of a happy memory. He thought and thought. Just when he was about to give up he remembered Laura the dog that cheered him up all those years ago. It wasn't super happy, but it made him feel warm inside.

He let that feeling grow inside him and he felt something sprout from his back. Atticus opened his eyes to see shocked looks pointed his way. He looked at his back only to see that he had pure black wings. He tried moving them to see if they were really his and sure enough they were.

Then he looked at Zane and saw he was the only one amongst the shocked faces that was beaming. Everyone else looked frightened or angry when they saw his wings. Some were whispering things Atticus couldn't make out. He didn't mind that his wings were black and neither did Zane, but everyone else seemed to.

"Ok Atticus try flapping your wings now and follow me." Zane said and took off.

Atticus flapped his wings and soon left the ground after Zane. He was a natural. In about 30 seconds he had already became familiar with his wings. He followed Zane through the beautiful Blue sky towards the magnificent castle before them.

It was an amazing experience for Zane. The wind whipping through his hair and the general atmosphere of being able to take flight whenever he wanted. One thing still bothered him though.

"Zane why was everyone looking at me funny? I can't be the only one with black wings can I?" Atticus asked curiously.

"Well black wings are usually a bad omen to Angels. They associate with fallen Angels or Angels who've lost their way. But it's very rare." Zane said. "I however think you must be pretty special if you got something as rare as that. Just my opinion."

Atticus looked at Zane flying in front of him. He knew Zane was a good heart just from being around him for an hour. This guy looked at something different and strange and still found a way to admire it.

Atticus had only ever met one person like that. Laura was so kind to him all those years ago. She had made him feel better when he thought the light was lost to him forever. The only thing that kept him going was the memory of her kindness. It flowed through him as he thought of it and he went faster, catching up to Zane.

"Wow you're really good at this Atticus!" Zane told him. "You might even give Lightning Kenny a run for his money!"

"Who's Lightning Johnson?" Atticus wondered.

"Well he's only the-" Zane started but was cut as two figures slammed into him and Atticus. Zane and Atticus went flying towards the upper portion of the castle. They fell into an empty tower entrance and cushioned their fall by flapping there wings before impact with the floor.

Atticus landed on his feet and put his hand on the floor for support as he slid across the floor a little before stopping. His wings vanished and he stood up straight to look around. Zane hadn't been so lucky with the landing. He had tripped forward on his feet upon landing and skidded across the floor. His wings disappeared as he got up and looked toward the entrance they had crashed through.

He held out his hand and a rapier appeared in his hand. It had a gold hilt and a blue blade. It radiated power and an unmistakable glow. Zane was on guard and he looked pissed. Atticus found It kind of frightening seeing fire in the eyes of a seemingly calm person.

"Ok show yourself right now!" Zane shouted. "Come on out you scumbags!"

"It's you who walks around with scum in your midst Zane." A voice outside the tower said with a sneer. "Now that we're somewhere private I'm going to teach that black winged demon not to trespass in heavenly territory.

"Yeah we're gonna teach him!" Said a another voice dumbly.

"Oh son of a! Dave why do you always have to get in the way?" Zane said recognizing the voice.

Dave flew in the tower with a another Angel following him. Dave was a Zane's height and hade a big build. He looked about twenty-five. Dave had short blonde hair and brown eyes. He was very handsome but you could see the arrogance in his eyes. His stance was that of a swagger like he owned the place.

"I thought of doing that but then I see you flying around with an Demon and I realize your nothing but trouble. Once I slay this Demon my rank will surely go up. Better yet you'll be punished for letting him in here." Dave sneered.

"Yeah no Demons allowed!" The other Angel said.

"Shut up Niles! Atticus is no Demon he have his life for someone on Earth." Zane shouted.

Niles looked a little taken aback at Zane's anger. Niles was Dave's dumb younger brother of 22. He had blonde hair and light green eyes. He was as handsome as his older brother but had a vacant expression in his eyes like he was completely unaware of anything that was going on.

"Enough talk lame-o." Dave said "Niles attack Zane! I will deal with the Demon.

Atticus having watched everyone decide his fate had had enough! He was tired of being pushed around. First it was Earth and now Heaven too! He glared as the brothers split up and went after their targets. Niles summons a battle axe and had begun swinging. Zane was doing fine and was parrying blows from Niles with ease.

Dave was running towards Atticus with a medieval great sword. Atticus had to think fast but it was hard as he was so angry. Then it hit him. If they had weapons then surely he had one too right? Dave was closing in. In about two seconds he would be on Atticus.

He closed his eyes, hoped for the best, and ran at Dave with his right fist raised. Dave lifted the great sword into the air and sliced down at Atticus. Atticus punched upward his eyes clothes concentrating on a weapon that could help him.

And then...

CLANG!

"No way! How do you have the legendary kusanagi?" Dave cried.

Atticus opened his eyes. In his hands was a legendary Japanese sword. The hilt was a simple black handle with no extension around the part where the blade and hilt meet. It was three and a quarter ft. Long. However he was holding the sword backwards in a fighting stance he didn't recognize.

Not only was Atticus blocking holding back the Dave's great sword he was pushing Dave back with monstrous strength until he twisted the blade, knocking the sword out of the owner's hand. Dave shocked by this backed up slowly and looked in Atticus's eyes.

Atticus was furious and happy at the same time. Happy was able to defend himself and angry that Dave almost killed him. He knew had to get Dave away before he got too angry.

"Go now and if you ever attack me again I will kill you. I earned my place in Heaven and I won't let you ruin it." Atticus said calmly. "Go and take your brother with you!"

"Don't think this is the last you've seen of me and my bro you Demon." Dave said and took off with Niles.

Atticus relaxed and his sword disappeared. 'Where did I learn to fight like that?" he wondered.

"Atticus that was incredible!" Zane said his face beaming.

"I guess but what did he call my sword?" Atticus asked, summoning it again to show Zane.

"The Kusanagi! One of the three legendary blades!" Zane said.

'The Kusanagi huh?' This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

**A/N: Yes it's a cliff hanger! Don't worry the next chapter will be a really long one as I need to finally introduce The Tramp! If you liked it review it! If you hate it review it! It won't kill ya! Plus a little trivia: Atticus's sword is based off the very real sword Kusanagi No Tsurugi or 'Grass-Mowing Sword. It is in fact one of the three legendary swords along with the Yata No Kagami or 'eight span mirror' and the Yasakani no Magatama or 'Eight Shaku Curved Jewel. That's your sword trivia of the day!**

**Don't forget to check out my Fav Authors Kodiwolf321 and DodgerNYC for more fanfiction goodness. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Tramp

Fallen Angel Chapter 5: The Tramp

**A/N: Ok super long chapter Alert! Tramp is going to appear if it wasn't already obvious. There will be time skipping involved about 10 or so years. This is all to get to Tramp's time period. In the time we're in now Tramp isn't even a thought yet. Don't worry though! Our Angel friends don't age so we're good to go!**

"What was the question you wanted to ask me?" Atticus asked.

After that mess with Dave, Zane was able to give Atticus a proper tour of the castle. He'd shown him the lookout tower, the library, and various other great places. If you thought of it, the Heaven's Castle probably had it. There was one place to go and that was the chamber of awakening. Zane hadn't told Atticus what was in there because he wanted him to see it for himself. On the way there they talked.

"Well my question to you is what do you want to do in Heaven?" Zane asked.

"What does that mean?" Atticus asked curiously.

"Well in Heaven you get three choices:

1. Resting for eternity.

2. Being a book keeper.

3. Joining the Guardian Angel Alliance.

"Ok what's that catch? It seems to easy to just choose Relaxation." Atticus said.

"You catch on quick! Ok if you go relax as you are now for eternity you get to relax, however you will receive no answers about the world and its happenings. It's a separate dimension that cuts you off from everything. Few people choose it. Next is book keeper you will have access to vast knowledge and keep records of world events and get to stay in the castle. Finally The Guardian Angel choice. You will fight Demons and keep a balance on Earth.

"A balance?" Atticus asked.

"Yes and upon doing so you will get access to all classified information depending on your rank." Zane explained.

Rank 3: you will have the same knowledge as book keepers and fight minor to moderate Demons.

Rank 2: you will have access to top secret info only the elite know and will fight higher class Demons.

Rank 1: you will get access to all the information in the universe and fight colossal Demons. There are currently only six Guardian Angels of this elite class.

"Demon fighting I don't get it. How do you kill an evil spirit? Aren't they already dead?" Atticus asked truly confused.

"That's what our weapons are for. Our weapons that we summon are a bane to Demons and Angels alike." Zane said summoning his rapier as if to prove the point.

"Wait Angels can die?" Atticus said getting a bit nervous.

Wasn't the point if Heaven to escape pain and live life with none of it? What was the point in dying if your suffering didn't end after that? Is there nothing but death that awaits us at every step of the way?

Atticus pondered this as Zane struggled to answer the question.

"Well yes and no. Yes Demons have their own weapons and can kill you. But Angels don't die like that their spirit vanishes to be reincarnated as someone similar to what they were. We don't have it so bad when it comes to dying. Demons however fade from existence completely if they are killed however. Nothing left." Zane finished.

Atticus had decided what he was to do. He didn't care about knowing everything. He just wanted to hang up his empty existence and relax. End his story now and forever with a cup of tea and a nice book waiting on the other side. But then he thought of something. Something he overlooked.

"Where are my Parents?" Atticus asked. "Surely they're here too?"

"Oh that's easy we reunite people with their family here all the time just a moment." Zane smiled.

He pulled out some documents with Atticus's name on it and looked down. He read his profile in the parents section. As he looked his eyes widened. He couldn't believe this! It was unheard of!

"What's wrong?" Atticus said noticing the look on Zane's face.

Zane looked at Atticus then back at the paper. He handed the paper to him.

Atticus read the paper and his eyes widened too. The paper said:

Atticus Parker parentage:

This Is Guardian Angel first class information. To access this info you need to be the highest ranking Angel in Heaven to get this information.

Atticus's Heart sank...

'I have to do this. I have to join the G.A.A. I know now. It isn't fair. Dammit it isn't fair!' Atticus thought wanting to scream.

They had arrived at the chamber of awakening.

Zane and Atticus went in the chamber and Atticus gasped. The ceiling and walls around them were full of stars and galaxies moving around. It was a spherical room with one walkway forward. At the end of the walkway was a staff. It was gold with ancient markings on it. The top of it had a half moon and half sun on it. It seemed to radiate power around the entire room.

"This is the staff of dreams Atticus" Zane said.

Atticus momentarily forgot his despair and asked Zane.

"What does it do?"

"It gives the holder whatever they dream. Within means. Only a few Angels can use it though. You see it can sense your intentions and if it finds you worthy it will work for you. This is bad however because a few Demons can use it too." Zane explained. "Atticus?"

Atticus stood there with his head down. His hair covered his eyes as he thought about his choice. There was no way he was going to relax when he still didn't know who his parents were. As much as he didn't like it there was only one way to know who they were.

"I want to join the Guardian Angel Alliance" Atticus said, looking up. "I have to know where they are and talk to them."

"The training takes 20 years. Are you sure you're up for that? I still have 10 years left before my training is done." Zane said.

"I guess we better get started then." Atticus said.

8 years later...

1910

Graduation Hall

"Atticus Eli Parker and Zane Vincent Griffith are our new Guardian Angels second class!" The announcer said.

A few Angels in the hall cheered. They only did it for Zane however because people still feared Atticus for having black wings. Atticus still looked the same from eight years ago only now his pants and jacket were black. His jacket had an Angel wing crest on the right arm now.

Zane looked the same too and he wore a grey button down with brown pants and suspenders. His crest was on his left shirt pocket. He was smiling and waving at the crowd while Atticus was frowning and looking at the sky wanting the ceremony to be over already.

He had worked hard with Zane and together they had graduated with flying colors in just eight years time (well eighteen in Zane's case). They had done so well that the instructors at the academy let them skip third class to be second class when they graduated.

It felt nice since they had worked so hard. So there they stood on stage waiting to be told where they'll be stationed. It was a big ceremony because no one ever graduated this fast. Half of Heaven was there and if you didn't already know there are a lot of people in Heaven, bit everything there is so big you hardly notice.

"Today the two of them will get their assignments on Earth!" Said the announcer. " they will be going to Sunnyvale, a small town in New England!"

Note: I have no idea where in New England Lady and The Tramp takes place so I made it up. If you know PM me.

Atticus's jaws dropped as he heard where he was to be stationed. Sunnyvale was his home town! He didn't have very good memories and didn't feel keen to going there at all. 'Oh well at least Zane will be there with me.' Atticus thought.

When Zane and Atticus trained together to be at the top of the academy they had become real close friends. The two of them were always seemed together. Zane's rowdiness often balanced Atticus's reclusive behavior. Zane was Atticus's only friend and got him to try new things and put a lid on his temper. Zane expressed outwardly how much fun Heaven got ever since Atticus arrived.

Atticus liked having Zane as a friend and his life had improved ever since he met him. He often felt that dying was the best thing that could have happened. Zane didn't think so because they both had short lives.

The whole crowd cheered at this announcement and started to disperse and fly away. Atticus and Zane walked off stage to be greeted by Zane's parents. They were so proud of him and his mom have him a hug. Atticus waited for him to catch up and they walked to the edge of the great castle.

They looked at each other and nodded. Both of them jumped off Heaven and dived straight down. They fell and fell picking up immense speed, falling through cloud after cloud until they could see lights. Their wings appeared and they shot downward to Sunnyvale. Atticus picked up speed as they silently agreed to race each other to town. Atticus got there first. It was night so the street lamps were on as he landed near the train station.

Atticus landed softly and his wings disappeared. He looked around the town. Everything was more or less the same. Tony's was still there and so was the bookstore. He looked and saw that even the pet store was as it was. The streets had been repaved and the sidewalk looked less white as it had before.

Zane landed next to him making a bit more noise than he should. He looked in wonder and smiled.

"This is where you used to live?" Zane asked.

"Yes." Atticus said bitterly.

"Aww why do you sound like that? I know you don't have fond memories here but that's in the past. No one here knows you now so it doesn't matter now. You can start over here." Zane said hopefully.

"I guess i'll try." Atticus sighed. "I mean I'm going to be here awhile anyway.

He was just faking it in front of Zane. He hated this place. He hated it more than life itself. When he died he had hoped he wouldn't have to see it again. Being here invoked so many horrible memories. The worst part was that most of his life was just that. A horrible memory that was better left forgotten.

He wouldn't miss the scarce amount of food he had or the tattered clothes that barely kept him warm. What he wore now was angelic and would never wear and tear. Eating was optional and sleep was a luxury. Pretty much everything required of a human, wasn't for an Angel. Atticus was glad to hear that since he no longer had to worry about those things.

"Well it seems we have to split up to cover more ground." Atticus said looking at the paper that detailed his orders. "I take the East side of Sunnyvale and you take the west side. The East and west side are marked by those train tracks two miles East of us."

He pointed in the direction of the tracks and they walked to them. The train tracks looked old and rusty (well it has been eight years).

"Ok it says I have housing right next to the tracks. In... In a... Shack." Atticus said hesitating at the last bit.

He looked up from his orders and scanned the area. He recognized this pretty well. The train had yet to leave today as it was about four in the morning. There was the old barrel that sat on its side next to the water tower and an old building that had a poster advertising the circus. This area was all too familiar.

Then he saw it. The shack he used to live in. It looked pretty much the same as it always had. You could tell it had been untouched in the years of the original owner's absence. Atticus walked over to it then felt something in his jacket pocket. He pulled out his keys and his old knife. They looked the same as when he died.

Zane walked over to Atticus who was frozen in shock still staring at the items.

"Hey are you alright? Is this your old shack you told me about?" Zane asked looking very concerned. He saw a haunted look on his best friend's face.

Atticus nodded and put the key in the lock and turned it. He entered the house and looked around. There was a layer of dust and cobwebs over everything. His bed looked the same but the blankets must've been eaten by moths. His old luggage case had paint peeling off of it.

He was going to open it but as he took another step there was a huge flash. When he looked back the inside of the shack was four times as big as it used to be. The floor had full dark brown carpeting hexagonal designs on it. One fourth of the shack now had a small kitchen. Another had a door to the master bedroom with a queen sized bed. The other half had a living room with one blue couch and a black sitting chair with a table in front of them. A small library was there next to a small table with a radio on it.

Atticus looked at it in awe and ran out the house to look at the shack. It still looked old and moldy and the same size. He walked back in and looked at Zane.

"Ok this is new." Atticus said. "Let's go see where you'll be living.

Zane nodded very excited to see what was in store for his living space.

They walked out of the house and Atticus closed the door turning the lock with his key to lock it. They walked past the tracks and went west to Snob Hill.

As they walked the train sounded its engine and started to depart. Next to the departing train was the barrel that Atticus had seen earlier. The barrel moved a bit as something stirred inside of it. A dog poked its head out of the barrel and stretched. After a good stretch he walked over to some dripping water from the water tower, lapped up some water from the puddle it made then showered real quick in the dripping water. He shivered a bit from the cold and shook off upon leaving his little shower.

The dog was some kind of schnauzer mix. He had big floppy ears and grey fur. There was a gentle look on his face which was very uncommon for a street hound.

"Ahhh yes! I have a feeling today is going to be a great day." The Tramp said, walking to the west side of the tracks to find something to eat.

He walked through the streets with an adventurous look on his face. Tramp was about 1 years old and had already made a name for himself. A month ago during Christmas he snuck into a house and stole the whole family's ham. When he was a pup he stole an entire meat wagon and shared it with all the strays. Dogs all over the town knew about him. What made him even more a legend was that he was never caught by the dog catcher.

That was saying a lot considering tons of dogs were captured a day(only to escape in a secret tunnel). As he walked around he looked at the stores. Tony's? No he ate there yesterday. Francois? No to much starch. Oh yes how about Kodi's BBQ? Tramp hadn't been there in 2 weeks.

He went to the back of the restaurant and scratched on the half door. A boy in his early 20's with red hair answered.

"Oh good morning Balto how are you doing today!" Kodi asked Tramp.

Tramp barked and spun around. Kodi smiled then took a piece of meat he had been saving and threw it. Tramp caught it and ran off to find a place to eat. He went to a back alley and say down. He ate the meat and as he did he heard a familiar car drive by. He looked through a hole in the fence that closed off the alley. He saw a familiar dogcatcher putting up a sign.

The notice said that all unlicensed dogs would be impounded by order of the city council. The dog catcher walked to the car and Tramp ducked out of sight. He then went through the hole in the fence to check the dog catchers catch of the day. Today it seemed he caught a big Doberman with uncropped ears. Tramp knew this dog only too well.

"Buster what are you doing here?!" Tramp tried to whisper.

"I got busted trying to steal a sandwich from a man on Snob Hill." Buster said. "I almost got away and then I crashed into some Emo kid in black.

Tramp nodded his understanding and popped the bolt holding the door closed. It swung open and Buster jumped out. The dog catcher heard something in the back and went to investigate.

"Ok scram! i'll distract him! Be careful" Tramp barked as the dog catcher chased him.

Tramp was good at escaping. He ducked, dodged, and dived out of the way of the net. He made it look easy. All the while the dogcatcher was getting tired. Tramp was chased all the way to Snob Hill where he escaped in an alley.

The dogcatcher ran by the alley thinking the Tramp had kept going forward. Tramp relaxed and laid down to catch his breath. In the shadows he heard a growl. Tramp looked up and saw a big black dog give the size of a bullmastiff. It had red eyes and dripping fangs. What was dripping he didn't know but it was a putrid black. The dog's scent had an overwhelming wave of evil.

Tramp was on guard not sure if he could fight it but he was ready. Without a second more the dog pounced.

"Wow Zane this house is big!" Atticus stood outside a huge house and looked at it eyes wide.

As he was looking at the house he felt something. A very real overwhelming sense of dread. It wasn't from him though. It was inside him sure but it felt like something else inside him was feeling this. Then his mind told him he needed to go to an alley just down the road.

"Hello Earth to Atticus? Are you still messed up about that Doberman tackling you?" Zane said trying to get Atticus's attention.

"No Zane I... Uh got to go do something real quick!" Atticus said running where the something inside him was telling him. "Meet me at Tony's later okay?"

He didn't wait for a response he just kept running.

Tramp was not in good shape. The bullmastiff thing was very strong. Tramp was up against the wall with a broken leg and a slashed side. He knew at this point there was no beating this dog. As the dog pounced he closed his eyes and waited for it to come.

SLICE!

"Heh, nice try Demon, but not today!" A voice said.

Tramp opened his eyes and saw a boy dressed in black standing in front of him. The boy had a sword dripping with blood. He wondered who's it was the looked at the Demonic dog. It was missing its front left leg but didn't seem to care. It charged the boy but the boy simply flipped over the beast, slicing its head off in the process.

The Demon disintegrated and the boy turned around.

"Hey there my name's Atticus! What's your?" The boy named Atticus asked.

'Wait that's the boy who...' Tramp thought.

**A/N: OMG Finally! I can't believe how long it took to write this chapter! 5 hours! I had to fact check and organize a timeline! But whatever all for you guys! I hit 100 views a day ago and I'm very happy! Thanks for those of you who took the time to read this far! As always if you liked it review it! If you hate it review it! If you really liked it then favorite! Also don't forget to check out my fav Authors DodgerNYC, Kodiwolf321, and The Cool Cat! They rock! If you have any ideas or input for the story then PM me! Atticus Out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Remembered

Fallen Angel Chapter 6: Remembered

**A/N: Ok this chapter is going to be sad. It has no fighting but it reveals a few things. But don't worry there will be lots of comforting bits at the end.**

"My name is The Tramp" Tramp said as Atticus picked him up in his arms and walked out of the alley. "Whoa wait a minute don't just pick me up!

Tramp wasn't accustomed to being held by a human as he had never felt a gentle human touch. It was strange enough that this boy was... 'No he couldn't be.' Tramp thought.

"Stop complaining Champ!" Atticus said.

"It's The Tramp!" Tramp said.

"Ok Tramp, Anyways you have a broken leg. There's no way I'm leaving you in the alley to die." Atticus said.

Atticus didn't know why but he felt like he knew this dog. But that was impossible. Tramp was a year old and Atticus was in Heaven for eight years. When could they have met before now?

Lost in thought Tramp put his head down in his savior's arms. Atticus was carrying him to his shack so he could take a look at Tramp's wounds. Atticus couldn't figure it out but it was like his heart was resonating with Tramp's. He felt a yearning to protect him at all cost. It was very strange.

As he walked along the street he got awkward glances from the people he walked by. Some were confused as to why a boy was helping a stray mutt. Others were disgusted he was even touching one. Then a little girl ran up to him.

"Hey you look like that statue!" The girl said and ran off.

'Statue what does she mean? Whatever I guess.' Atticus thought.

He walked on until he finally found the train tracks and crossed them. His shack was just up ahead and he fumbled for his keys without dropping Tramp. He managed to get the door open and set the dog on the couch. Apparently Tramp had fallen asleep on this little walk. Atticus got up and looked for a first-aid kit. He searched the drawers in the kitchen and found one at the bottom drawer.

He opened it to find all the medical supplies that he needed. Atticus knew everything there was to know about urgent care. He had some medical training that he decided to learn back when he was alive. He figured he would have to since no one would get help if he broke his leg or something. He got bandages and some pain pills and walked over to Tramp.

Tramps leg was in an odd direction and Atticus knew he had to set it. He sighed and grabbed a towel. He then went to Tramp and nudged him awake.

"Wha...What Is it." Tramp said groggily.

"I need to set your broken leg Tramp." Atticus said.

"This is going to hurt a lot isn't it?" Tramp asked getting nervous.

Atticus responded by handing him the towel. Tramp looked at it. He sighed and told Atticus to be gentle and put the towel in his mouth. Atticus nodded and grabbed the paw. He looked at it for a moment then decided now was as good a time as any. With one swift motion he popped it back into place. Atticus could hear Tramp scream through the towel. It pained him to hear it but after cleaning and dressing the paw he sighed and gave Tramp some pain pills.

Tramp was exhausted after this ordeal and went right back to sleep on the couch. Atticus sat on the chair and looked up at the ceiling.

'First day on the job and I'm fixing a dog's broken leg.' Atticus thought. 'Well I better be heading to Tony's soon.'

He got up and put a blanket on the sleeping canine and left the shack. As he took the familiar route to Tony's he realized that he still had about an hour before sunset so he went to the park instead. He walked by a contractor saying something about adding an addition to the sidewalk. As he walked he spotted the little girl from before running around.

She saw him and ran over with glee.

"It's the statue man again!" She said.

"What are you talking about?" Atticus said getting confused again.

"Follow me!" She said and ran off.

Atticus walked after her, severely curious about what she was talking about. She ran around the corner and he kept following her. When he turned the corner he gasped. The little girl laughed at his shock and ran off. He didn't go after her but instead walked forward. In front of him was a giant bronze statue of himself.

It was a perfect likeness of him. From the hair to the hardened look in his eyes. The statue of him had a guarded stance like he was protecting something. All in all the statue truly looked magnificent.

So many questions raced through his mind and he found the answers on the plaque in front of it. The plaque read:

Here lies Atticus Parker est. 1885-1902

The hero of of Sunnyvale. This boy showed great courage and heart when standing up to a gunman who was after the mayor's daughter. He gave his life to defend her even when no one in the town wanted him around. May the children of Sunnyvale know this child's courage in the face of adversity from now until the end of time.

Atticus Parker you will be missed.

Atticus got on his knees, reading the plaque over and over in his head. He couldn't believe what he was reading. This was unreal.

"Atticus Parker you will be missed." He said out loud.

All this time while he was dead the people of this town actually missed him. They made a statue of him to honor his sacrifice. He didn't even know that was the mayor's daughter. He saw fresh flowers near his statue/grave and knew someone must come every so often to leave them there.

Something wet went down his cheek as he stood up. It started to rain and Atticus got up. He left the park and went to go to Tony's. It wasn't raining too hard so he didn't get soaked. He got to Tony's in about ten minutes.

Atticus walked in and looked around. He saw Zane sitting in a booth and went over to him. Zane saw him and smiled as he sat down.

"I already ordered for you!" Zane said happily. "I hope you like spaghetti."

"Yeah that's fine." Atticus said still lost in thought.

"Why did you run off earlier? Was something wrong?" Zane inquired.

"Yeah I had this bad feeling in my gut and went to investigate. I found a hellhound trying to kill a dog. Don't worry though it was a Beta. Must have escaped hell and ran here." Atticus explained.

"Well at least you took care of it. Bring me along next time if your gonna do that though. You should always bring back up when it comes to Demons." Zane said with a serious tone.

"Yeah will do. Oh yeah before I forget I had to take the dog to the shack and set a broken paw he got." Atticus said. "I will ask him if the Demon had friends when he wakes up."

"You know that talking to animals trick is really handy." Zane said. "I wish I could. Oh here's our food!

Tony himself walked up with two plates of spaghetti. He set them down and just as he was about to turn to leave he noticed Atticus. Atticus tried to look away but it was too late.

"Atticus m'boy your'a alive? How this be?" Tony asked.

Atticus had to think fast. He thought most of the people in town would forget him but he hadn't counted on the statue. He looked at Tony with a confused look.

"My name is Henry Smith not Atticus. I'm new to this town." Atticus lied.

"No you'a have ta be'a Atticus. You look'a just like him. I still remember you eight years later." Tony said stubbornly.

"Eight years ago? Are you crazy I said I just moved to town!" Atticus said getting up.

This wasn't working. Tony was too smart. What would Tony do if he found out he wasn't dead? It would blow his cover. He only thought of one thing that could possibly work. Real fast he knocked Tony out. It was a good thing no one was in the restaurant except Joe, who was zoning out making food.

"Why did you do that Atticus! You didn't have to knock him out!" Zane said angrily. He hated it when Atticus acted so irrational.

"I'm sorry but it would have blown my cover! Now he'll think it was a dream! Help me sit him on a chair and we'll take the food to go!" Atticus yelled.

"Fine! But after we clean up I'm going home!" Huffed Zane.

They packed the food up and set Tony up in the booth. This was very hard considering Tony was a big man. In fact he ended up falling and rolling away a few times. After which they left there payment plus extra in the form of a tip. Zane was still mad and mumbled something about how Atticus can't even eat at a restaurant without starting something.

Atticus went home to his shack to find Tramp was waiting for him to get home. Tramp had a look like he a had a ton of questions to ask. His stomach growled however and Atticus laughed.

"Here I hope you like spaghetti from Tony's because that's what we're eating!" Atticus said.

"But I have questions!" Tramp complained.

"After you eat!"

**A/N: Ok so I saved some secret revealing things until next chapter. Too bad so sad! Nah but really Tramp is gonna have some questions and you all will get answers. If you liked it review it! If you hate it review it! If you really liked it fav it! My question for you today is: Do you think Atticus was crying or was it the rain? Let me know in a review or in a PM! If you want more fanfiction goodness go see Kodiwolf321's Balto Fanfiction and DodgerNYC's Oliver and company! If you have any input on where the story should go send me a PM! Atticus out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Answers

Fallen Angel Chapter 7: Answers

**A/N: Ok every one Tramp has Questions and he's getting answers.**

"So what did you want to talk about Tramp?" Atticus asked.

Tramp had finished his meal and had a lot of questions. He didn't even know where to start. Well he had to ask this question first to answer all the others.

"Aren't you Atticus Parker?" Tramp asked. "The one they made a statue of?"

Atticus was taken aback. He didn't think most animals knew or even cared who he was. It felt weird to think that this dog somehow knew him.

"I don't know what your talking about I'm new to this town." Atticus lied.

"I'm an animal, I can sense when your lying. Not to mention that only Atticus could talk to animals. You're a legend among us dogs even though you died eight years ago." Tramp said with a serious look.

"I'm a legend?" Atticus said kind of surprised.

"So you admit it?" Tramp inquired.

"N...No I mean um...Ok yes I'm Atticus." He stammered.

"Well ill be damned. The legendary thief of Sunnyvale himself. Your thieving skills and ability to talk to animals has bred stories told amongst dogs for almost a decade. Some call you the Shadow. Others call you the NightWalker. Now your immortal? This is unreal!" Tramp said in excitement.

Atticus shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He had to tell Tramp the truth. He wasn't immortal he had just been sent there to guard Sunnyvale from Demons. Would Tramp believe him? He had to right? He was almost killed by a Hellhound.

"I'm not immortal..." Atticus sighed.

"Not immortal? Then how are you here?" Tramp asked curiously.

"I'm an Angel." Atticus said finally.

Atticus let it sink in for a couple of minutes. Atticus looked into Tramp's eyes to see if there was a shift in emotion. At first it was disbelief at the idea. But as he looked back into Atticus's eyes realization hit him.

"So... So you did die that day..." Tramp said, looking at Atticus with a mixture of sorrow and pity.

"Yes Tramp I died. That day when I protected the mayor's daughter was the day I took my last breath on Earth." Atticus explained.

Tramp couldn't believe this. How could the dead come back to life? But he's an Angel so does that mean he is dead? Or is he? This was just too confusing.

"So how are you back on Earth? Don't Angels go to Heaven?" Tramp asked. "Why aren't you there?"

"It's a long story." Atticus said.

"We have time I still have a broken leg to heal."

So Atticus explained his story and everything that had happened up until this point. Tramp listened with undivided attention. His eyes widened with understanding as Atticus went on. A few times Tramp felt very sorry for the kid in front of him. The kid hadn't had an easy childhood what so ever. To top it all off he was denied eternal rest in order to find out about his parents.

When Atticus finished Tramp sat there thinking of what to say in response. He was at a total loss for words. Even though he had understood every word of it, Tramp was still shocked at how dead people could just come back as Angels.

"What made you decide to tell me this?" Tramp asked.

"Well your a dog so you won't be able to tell humans about this. Plus no dog will ever believe you since it sounds so far fetched." Atticus explained.

"And?" Tramp asked, knowing there was more to it than that.

"And for whatever reason I get a feeling in my chest that tells me I should trust you." Atticus admitted.

Atticus wasn't lying about this feeling. He truly felt in his heart that he could trust this dog like he was family. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was there. It felt like that day twenty years ago when that dog comforted him.

"What was it that attacked me anyway?" Tramp said, changing the subject. "Why did it attack me?"

"It was a hellhound." Atticus answered. "A Demon hound from hell that kills anything on sight. Much like a Demon."

"What I don't understand is why is it until now I haven't seen them?" Tramp wondered.

"Because most things that become Demons start off as serial killers or killer animal." Atticus began. "This 'Dog' however was so bad that its Demonic characteristics started to show. If a Human or animal becomes too evil or kills enough people its human characteristics and emotions vanish. That's where Angels come in. When this transformation occurs we have to catch and kill them. This doesn't always work though since sometimes Satan's minions (other Demons) rescue them and train them to be stronger."

Tramp was horrified by what he just heard, but Atticus wasn't finished.

"Further more if they do get training sometimes they will come back to Earth much bigger." Atticus went on.

"How big?" Tramp asked nervously.

"Bigger than a two story house." Atticus finished.

'Damn! This is some serious shit I've gotten myself into.' Tramp thought.

"Anymore questions?" Atticus asked. Tramp shook his head no. "Then enough talk about Angels and Demons for now. How's your leg?"

"It feels a whole lot better now. There's Still some pain though." Tramp truthfully responded.

"Let me get you more pain pills then" Atticus said, getting up.

He got up from the chair and picked up the pain pills from the kitchen counter. He went to Tramp with some water and fed him two pills. Tramp had a hard time swallowing the pills but Atticus chased them down with some cold water.

"Ok it's real late I think it's time for bed. I have patrol tomorrow." Atticus said.

**A/N: Hello everyone! This wasn't action packed and super amazing but I hope you liked it anyways. Next chapter will involve a certain ALLEY ;). If you like it review it! If you hate it review it! If you really liked it follow and/or fav it! If you want more fanfiction awesomeness go see what DodgerNYC and Kodiwolf321 has published! If you have any questions or suggestions for my story PM me! Atticus out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Burning

Fallen Angel Chapter 8: Burning

**A/N: Ok I know I said we would be going to a familiar alley but I decided to push that to the next chapter. This chapter is normal length. So why did I push the chapter until next time you ask? Cuz I felt like it! :D just kidding the real reason is so I can develop the characters a little better. Sorry if this disappointed anyone. So here we go with chapter 8! Get a snack before it's too late!**

When Atticus woke that morning he completely forgot what had transpired last night. So he was very surprised to see a sleeping canine on his couch. He practically fell over in canine however didn't wake up he just kept snoring loudly. Atticus remembered what happened last night and figured he needed to set out on patrol right about now.

He put an extra blanket over Tramp, put on his usual get up, and headed out. The sun was barely up as it was about 8 o'clock in the morning. The only thing he could hear was the sound of the train's engine. It was going to be departing soon. As Atticus walked along the bad side of the tracks, passing the junkyard, that he knew so well. There were so many bad memories here.

Like the time an old homeless person tried to steal his shoes. The man had tackled him and was punching him into submission. Atticus couldn't remember what happened next but faintly recalling standing up and watching the homeless old man running away in fear. What had happened he had wondered. He never found out.

Then there were rumors that the Orphan of Sunnyvale beat up an old man. That did nothing to boost his popularity back then. He remembered for weeks getting dirtier looks than usual. As he walked on he saw the dog pound and remembered the time he was eleven and he saw a dog running out of the pound. The poor canine only made it a few meters before being shot.

Atticus cringed at these memories as he patrolled the bad side of town. Meanwhile in snob hill Zane was walking the streets still very much pissed off at Atticus for knocking out that man.

'Who does he think he is anyway? What's with him and not wanting backup ever?' Zane thought.

Atticus was a loose cannon. He'd been like that the first time Zane met him. In fact Zane was practically his mother the way he was always had to help clean up his mess.

'But I probably wouldn't have gotten this far without him either.' He thought. 'It's really because of his tenacity that we're as high ranked as we are.'

Zane thought about this the whole time. About the academy and Atticus swearing he would find his parents. Atticus had a lot of ambition. So much so it scared Zane how far he would go to succeed.

'He always has this mindset that anything is possible, but why is that?' Zane wondered.

Zane knew the answer deep inside and smiled to himself. It was so simple. Maybe he would tell Atticus one of these days.

He walked by a store window and he heard something. He went back to the window and peered at it. Out of know where General Shimada popped up out of nowhere. Zane gasped lost his balance and fell over. General Shimada was second in command of the Guardian Angels. He was the best Angel there was. Guardian Angel first class and The Man Upstairs right hand man. Shimada had been fighting Demons for over three thousand years.

'Why is he calling me? Surely he has better things to do than talk to a second class Guardian Angel.' Zane thought.

"Hello there Zane! That's your name right?" Shimada said and Zane nodded. "Well for special reasons I will be giving you missions and updates on the Demon activity in this town. Additionally you will report to me all of your findings here."

'Special reasons? What makes me and Atticus important enough for him to work over us?' Zane thought, getting suspicious. 'What's his game?'

Zane was a very careful person. Surprisingly enough, Atticus was more open to trusting people than Zane was. If you tell Atticus something, he will more often than not believe you. That is until you give him a reason not to trust you. Zane however rarely trusted the people he met. He always thought that if someone higher up in command was talking to you there was only one reason: They want something.

"Oh well isn't that a suspicious look? You don't trust me? What a smart boy to feel that you wary of any surprises coming your way. It will keep you alive." Shimada said with a smile. "Your orders are to find a Certain Demon on the East side where your partner is stationed."

"Why are you telling me and not my partner?" Zane asked.

"I'm going to contact him after I'm done briefing you. As I was saying, this particular Demon is a large humanoid. I would say he's Destroyer class. I'm sure your familiar with Demon classes correct?" Shimada went on.

Zane nodded. There were three classes:

1. Demon- this is your average human or animal when it first turns into a Demon. They aren't very powerful but shouldn't be taken lightly.

2. Destroyer- this Demon is larger and more powerful. The result of a regular Demon being allowed to live too long. It's very difficult to fight and shouldn't be taken on alone.

3. Punisher- the worst kind of Demon. These can be the size of skyscrapers. Do not engage unless you have plenty of powerful allies with you.

"Atticus can't fight this one on his own and neither can you. If the both of you work together you can defeat it." Shimada finished. "Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Zane saluted.

Shimada vanished from the glass and Zane relaxed.

'Now to find Atticus!' Zane thought and ran off.

Meanwhile Atticus was still lost in thought. He was walking over a bridge that overpasses the road to the pound. His thoughts were broken when he could swear a puddle he walked by said 'psst'. Upon looking at said puddle he saw a man's head appear on the surface.

"Hello Atticus this is General Shimada." The man in the puddle said.

"General Shimada? What are you doing here?" Atticus asked puzzled.

"You and Zane will be reporting under me. But more of that later. Right now there is a Destroyer class Demon in the vicinity. I need you to find it but don't engage. Zane is in his way to help." Shimada ordered. "Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Atticus said casually.

"Your partner showed more respect." Shimada smirked. "Just what I would expect from someone who's half-"

Shimada caught himself.

"Huh?" Atticus looked confused.

"Nothing...Find the Destroyer and kill it." Shimada said before vanishing.

'What was that all about? What am I half of?' Atticus thought. 'Oh well time to find that Demon.'

Atticus looked everywhere, the pound, the train yard, the junkyard etc. but found nothing. He ran by an alley and suddenly-

BAM!

A great force slammed against Atticus and he flew into a brick building. He heard a crack and knew he must have broken no less than four ribs. His head was bleeding as he looked up to see what had hit him. He saw a figure come out of the shadows and into the light. The few people on this side of town heard the commotion. Atticus heard a woman scream as the features of the creature showed.

The Demon was about three times larger than a grown man. It's skin was a dark shade of purple with red 3ft horns on its head and massive claws. Its face was that of a goat with glowing emerald eyes that made your blood boil(literally) just by looking at in the eyes. It had no feet but hooves that clippity-clopped as it slowly walked towards Atticus.

Atticus painfully shifted out of the building and tried to stand. To no avail he slipped and fell forward summoning his sword to catch himself so he could at least kneel.

He couldn't move for whatever reason. The Demon was upon him now. It picked him up by the throat and he struggled, powerless. He looked into the creatures eyes and his mind was teleported to a memory. To the day Laura comforted him.

*Nightmare*

"Why are you crying little one?" The dog asked. "Is it because deep down you know what you are?"

The dog's face melted to reveal a demonic hellhound. It bit his neck and tried to rip his throat out but Atticus sliced its face with his sword. It screamed and clawed his chest. Atticus fell over and died.

*Nightmare end*

In reality Atticus was still staring at the Demon. A single tear came out of his eye from the memory as he burst into black flames. The flames surrounded him but they didn't hurt him. The same could not be said for captor. The Demon screamed as it was engulfed. It wasn't The Demon that made these flames.

It was Atticus.

**A/N: Ok guys next chapter will definitely be the one from the preview. But I have changed it so the setting is the same but the plot is entirely different. If like it review it! If you hate it review it! If you really like it fav and/or follow it! If you want more of that fanfiction goodness check out what Kodiwolf321 and DodgerNYC wrote! You won't regret it! Atticus out!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Shadow Of Doubt

Fallen Angel Chapter 9: The Shadow Of Doubt

**A/N: Alright guys and girls I'm finally getting to the alley. This part has changed drastically from the preview. Well I guess that's why it was a preview in the first place. Ok let's go!**

The Demon screamed and screamed as the flames overtook him. They showed no signs of letting up. On the contrary they were getting more and more intense. The only thing that could be heard besides the screaming Demon was the sound of laughter. It was a horrible sound like nails on a chalkboard.

As Atticus watched the Demon burn he couldn't help but laugh to himself. This was the funniest thing he had seen in his life. A great and powerful creature being brought to his knees and by him no less. As Atticus watched in insane joy his eyes turned a very violent shade of crimson red.

His ribs started to restitch themselves and the blooding on his head stopped. Atticus picked up his sword and the blade turned red and dripped like blood. He had a crazed look in his eyes as he ran forward and cut the Burning Demon in half.

"No this can't happen!" It spoke in a raspy voice as it starts to turn to ash. "He said you wouldn't be able to kill me."

"Well whoever that is thought wrong." Atticus said darkly. "Who's he anyway?"

It was too late though the Demon had already turned to ash. Atticus stood there with the black flames still burning around him. He had a smile on his face at the thought he had ended an existence. He wanted more more death. Then realization hit his face and his eyes turned green again. The flames instantly vanished and his evil smile became a look of horror.

He was sickened by what he just did. He has laughed at and tortured a Demon to death. His job was to kill Demons not torture them as they slowly and painfully fade from existence.

'What was that evil presence inside me? It was cold and completely in control.' Atticus thought. 'No I had control there. I was just so afraid of losing that when I got the power I surrendered to it.'

"But what was it?" Atticus said out loud.

"Atticus! Are you ok?" Zane called to him at a distance.

Zane was running toward him so fast that Atticus didn't have time to answer. Zane had his weapon drawn and was looking around.

"So where it? Shimada told me about the Demon so I came ASAP!" Zane said still alert.

Atticus thought for a second what he should tell him. He honestly couldn't say anything about the flames, he hardly knew himself. No Atticus couldn't tell him he fought with dark powers. He would no doubt be reported and then what? He'd have to give up any chance about finding his parents. No that couldn't happen. Ever."

"I killed it." Atticus said truthfully.

"You did what?" Zane asked obviously shocked. "That was a Destroyer Demon how did you manage to kill it on your own?"

"I'm more skilled than you give me credit for." Atticus grumbled pretending to be irritated with Zane's shock.

"it wasn't all that bad. Bet you could've taken him on to."

"Wow that's incredible Atticus!" Zane said.

"Indeed."

Atticus and Zane practically jumped out of their skin when they heard the voice of Shimada. He laughed at their temporary fright as he appeared in a store window cracked by the previous battle. He looked very impressed at the results before him.

"Congrats on finishing the Destroyer Demon Atticus. I might have to raise your rank if you pull more things like this." Shimada complemented. "No guardian Angel second class in history has taken down a Destroyer alone. With only some dirt on your clothes no less."

It was true. Besides dirt and rubble all over Atticus he had no visual wounds or bruises. Zane seemed to have just noticed this and was struck with awe. Atticus however was trying his best to keep a straight face and not look guilty. He felt bad for not telling them what happened but he couldn't risk banishment or worse annihilation.

He noticed Shimada was eying him In a way that was almost piercing. Like he knew something but wasn't saying anything about it.

"Ok well that's it for today Atticus." He looked at Zane. "Zane."

"Yes sir." Zane saluted. "We await your next order whenever it comes."

Shimada nodded and looked one more time at Atticus then vanished from the cracked glass. Atticus stood there at a loss. He had no idea what to do and had no one to turn to. He sighed.

'Hopefully this was a one and only time.' Atticus thought doubtfully.

"Hey Atticus you wanna go get something to eat?" Zane asked.

"Does that mean you're done being mad at me?" Atticus smirked.

"Of course not! I'm always mad at you! You always do the dumbest things!" Zane scolded then his expression softened. "But your my friend so I'll just grin and bear it I suppose."

So Zane went to Tony's and got two large pizzas to go(with Atticus waiting outside of course). When he came out they went to Atticus's shack to eat. Upon entering they found Tramp in distress. He was whining and struggling to get up.

"What's wrong Tramp?" Atticus asked a little worried.

"I have to pee! You've been gone for hours!" Tramp groaned.

So Atticus picked up the dog and ran outside. Needless to say it was more than pee. Atticus needed new shoes. As bad as it was it temporarily took his mind off the days events while he threw out his now very smelly boots. He did worry about the black flames the following week and hoped the first incident was the end of it.

About two and a half months went by and he had all but forgotten about it. It was eleven o'clock at night and he was sitting on the couch writing a story. It was about three wolves on an adventure in Alaska. Tramp recovered nicely the week before and went back to living on the streets. Atticus was sad about that but knew Tramp belonged there. The whole time Tramp was living there he talked about life on the streets non-stop. Atticus listened because he was the only one Tramp could talk to while recovering.

Buster stopped by after looking for Tramp about a week after the Black Flame incident. It turns out he had been trying to find Tramp for five days. He finally had caught the scent when Atticus happened to walk by him and didn't notice. He let Atticus keep caring for Tramp until the day of release.

Tramp promised to visit Atticus every week since Tramp had to admit that he too felt a connection between each other. Like they were distant(vey distant relatives). It was so strange that a bond such as that was forged between a dog and an Angel.

Atticus thought on that while he was writing his story.

'Man things have been so weird ever since I've been assigned here.' Atticus thought. 'And there hasn't been a single Demon since that one I...'

Suddenly there was whining at the door. Atticus recognized that whine. It was Tramp but why this late hour? He took off his reading glasses, stood up and stretched. Then he went to the door and answered it.

Sure enough Tramp was standing there looking worried. He looked dirtier than usual and looked out of breath. Atticus knew from the look on his face that something was very wrong.

"Tramp what's the ma-"

BOOM!

An explosion went off in the distance and lit up the sky. A smoke and rubble covered the air.

"Atticus one of those Demon things you were talking about showed up. When I saw it I knew I had to find you. It's huge! Bigger than a two story house!" Tramp said. "People who saw it were saying it was a tank!"

Atticus's eyes widened when Tramp told him this. A two story tall Demon? That's not good. That's almost in the Punisher class. As for why people were saying it was a tank? Well Atticus knew at least that answer.

"People can't see Demons Tramp. God made humans minds to perceive what only they could understand. This way humans don't live in fear. Animals are different however. God made it to where they can see these things so they can protect humans. Does that make sense?" Atticus explained.

"I guess so." Tramp said, a little confused. "But there's no time for details you need to stop that thing from killing everyone!"

"Right let's go!" Atticus said and ran towards the destruction.

Meanwhile Zane was sitting in his house very bored. There had been no Demon sightings in two months. All he could do to pass the time was patrol and hang out with Atticus which was very awkward to do ever since he took down a high class Demon without him. He didn't tell Atticus but he felt kind of jealous that his best friend was stronger than him. He knew it was petty but he couldn't help it. Zane shared Atticus's dream of being a first class guardian Angel but recently it was looking like only Atticus had the potential.

Then there have been no Demons for two months so Zane didn't have a chance to prove himself. It was frustrating to say the least. So as he lay in his bed thinking on this he heard commotion outside.

Zane thought nothing of it since every now and again a stray dog was seen outside a house and there was general panic. Zane didn't care much for dogs but still was an acquaintance of Tramp. They met once when they ate pizza two months ago but that wasn't a big deal.

BOOM!

Zane nearly fell off his bed when he heard the explosion. He looked out his window. He saw billowing smoke in the distance. His first thought was maybe there was a gas leak but even from here he could swear he saw horns. He immediately opened the window and jumped out.

'This is my chance!' He thought. 'This time I will take down this Demon.'

So as the Zane came from the west and Atticus came from east they both thought the same thing:

'I must protect the town!'

In an Alley way near Kodi's BBQ

"Dad what was that loud noise dad?" A scared little bull dog pup said.

"I don't know Reggie but hide in the crate until I get back." A big adult bulldog ordered. "I will go check it out son."

The bull dog walked out of the alley. An explosion happened very close to where he was. It had rattled the alley and smoke covered up mostly everything so it was hard to see outside the alley. Every breath the bull dog took was like breathing in sharp needles. It wasn't good for anyone. As the bulldog was about to take another step a dog slammed into him with such speed it almost knocked him off his feet.

"Hey watch where ya goin! Wait Tramp is that you?" The bulldog grumbled in curiosity.

"Freddie? I had a feeling the explosion was near your alley." Tramp coughed on the smoke.

Freddie had known Tramp for a while(as most dogs did in Sunnyvale). He was surprised to see him and would have said more had he not heard a roar that resembled a lion with a megaphone. The sound rang through their ears as the smoke cleared and they could finally see. People were running past the canines with horrified looks on their faces. Freddie was the first to recover as he looked up and saw it.

The Demon was huge. It was about the size of a two story house with a very buff physique. It was pure black with glowing yellow eyes and red horns. It had humongous hands with equally giant claws. When Freddie looked it in the eyes it roared again and its arm stretched and grabbed the canine from a distance.

"No daddy!" Said the pup Reggie running out of the alley.

Tramp had recovered and was running towards the Demon to see if he could save Freddie. It was then that Atticus had caught up and saw Tramp running towards the Demon.

"No wait Tramp!" Atticus shouted desperately, running to catch up with Tramp.

Too late. The Demon saw Tramp and stretched his other arm to grab him too. Tramp yelped as he tried to dodge but the hand moved in a quick motion and caught him. The Demon then returned his attention to Freddie. The dog looked it in the eyes as the Demons eyes glowed and shot a heat ray from its eyes instantly turning Freddie to ash. Reggie the pup cried out in despair as Atticus's heart dropped. He was almost to the Demon as it turned its gaze on Tramp.

'I won't make it in time!' Atticus thought. 'He's too fast dammit! What can I do? What can I do?'

He felt a presence inside him. It was familiar to him. He realized it was the power that made him torture that demon. No he couldn't give In to it. He just couldn't.

'I have no choice.'

In that split second Atticus gave in to the temptation. The power gave him the burst of speed that he needed. He went light speed and slice off the creature's hand. Then he grabbed Tramp midair as he landed. Black flames surrounded him as he set Tramp down. Tramp looked at Atticus with a mixture of surprise and horror.

Atticus's skin had turned a light purple and his hair had grown a little ways past his shoulders. His teeth were fangs, his ears pointed, and he had a long black devil tail. To finish his look the whites of his eyes turned black. The green soft color he had in his irises were now red with white pupils.

"Atticus you..." Tramp couldn't find the words.

Atticus had a sadistic smile on his face as he turned to look at the now one armed Demon. It was screaming in pain and bleeding black blood. He started to cackle as he ran forward and cut the Demon's other arm off. The Demon screamed more and Atticus continued laughing. He then went forward and finished it off by severing its head. The Demon became ash.

Atticus stood there very pleased with himself when he felt a presence. He dodged a bit to slow as the tip of a blade sliced vertically over his right eye. His eye immediately began to heal as the attacker stood up.

"Do you want to die too?" Atticus asked, his eye fully recovered but there was a permanent scar over his eyelid.

"Prepare to die Demon!" Zane shouted.

**A/N: Yay! I did it! I got to the part about Freddie! Note to those of you who read the preview. You will here more about Reggie's back story so don't worry! I just moved it until later! Much later! So anyways I have a question for you! Yes you! What power do think Atticus has inside him? Answer in a review or PM. If you liked it, review it! If you hate it, review it! If you loved it follow and/or fav it! If you want more fanfiction goodness check out what Kodiwolf321, SteeleFan, and DodgerNYC wrote! They rock! Atticus out!**


	10. Chapter 10: Revenge

Chapter 10: Revenge

**A/N: Ok here we go the bad Atticus versus Zane fight! Who will win? Who will lose? Is anything ever going to be the same again? Maybe...nah everything has gone to shit lets go! Oh yeah one more thing! It's my tenth chapter in the story NOT counting the preview! Yay!**

"Why do you want me dead boy? I killed your Demon." Atticus said curiously, still under the influence of the power he surrendered to.

While he was in this state Atticus couldn't remember anyone. All he knew was one desire: kill anyone who stood in his way. Zane looked like a prime candidate right now. Atticus dashed forward with blood lust in his eyes. Zane had no time to react.

"No Atticus! Stop!" Tramp begged as Atticus was seconds away from severing Zane's head.

Atticus stopped right in front of Zane his eyes had returned to their familiar shade of green. Zane looked on In shock as Atticus morphed back into his old self. His skin was pale once again and he had raven blue hair. His tail was gone and his ears went back to normal. The only thing that was still the same was a scar where Zane had slashed his eye.

He looked at Zane with absolute horror at what he almost did. His friend would have been struck down if his canine companion hadn't called out to him.

"Atticus what the hell was that?!" Zane yelled. "You almost killed me!"

"I didn't mean to! I was trying to save Tramp!" Atticus yelled back. "I wanted to tell you about this since the time I defeated that Destroyer-"

"What?!" Zane shouted, becoming absolutely livid. "That's how you beat it?! Using Demon powers?!"

Atticus froze. He knew the presence he felt was evil but he didn't even think it could be Demonic. But he wasn't a Demon... Was he? No that was impossible. How could he use Demon powers if he was an Angel? Does that mean he isn't one? Atticus had so many questions but he knew one thing for certain.

'Even in death I'm still some kind of outcast! It isn't enough that other Angels avoid me because I have black wings now I could be a Demon?!' He thought getting furious.

"I can't take it anymore!" Atticus roared. "I'm always different and even you, my best friend think I'm a Demon!"

"I never said tha-" Zane began. His eyes showed a fear Atticus was all to familiar with.

"You didn't have to! The look in your eyes says it all. You have the same eyes as the people here who told me I was a freak and to disappear while I was alive!" Atticus went on, barely controlling himself. "Same look as the other Angels who avoid me just because I have darker wings than them! Well I've had it! I'll show you I'll show all of you I'm not a Demon just you watch!"

With that Atticus ran away and kept running. Past Tony's and beyond the train tracks he ran and ran hoping he could keep going forever. As he ran he thought of the hundreds of unwelcoming faces that told him to go away and die somewhere. They all got their wish in the end but not the way they wanted.

'It took me dying for them to finally respect me.' He thought bitterly. 'Only to have millions of others hate me just because of my wings.'

Atticus wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ended up tripping over something. He fell forward on his stomach. As he got up he heard a familiar Doberman bark at him.

"Hey what's tha' big idea here? Watch where you's going kid!" Buster barked.

Atticus sat up and glared at him.

"Hey ain't you tha' one who fixed up my bud Tramp?" Buster asked.

"Yeah what of it?" Atticus said grumpily

"Hey hey what's with tha' hostility? You Neva' gave me lip like dat' when I met ya'." Buster asked curiously.

"It's nothing." Atticus replied looking away.

"Na it's somethin' I been mad like Dat before too many times ta count." Buster said smiling. "There's only one way o' fixing it."

"How?" Atticus asked curiously.

"Good ol' fashioned Revenge." Buster answered deviously. "Yup when someone or somethin' hurts ya you have ta' teach 'em a lesson!"

Atticus let that sink in. He thought about all the people who called him names and hounded him into his grave. He saw the faces of those who hated him for no reason. He hated them right back and wanted to see them burn and cringe in agony. The dark influence he felt In him egged him on and felt the same way. 'Revenge is the obvious choice' it told him.

Atticus looked at the Doberman and nodded. Buster was right. The only way for him to feel better was to hurt them back. The Angels had to pay for what they did to him and he was going to pay them back ten fold. He just needed to find a way to do it. Not to mention that while doing so he could find out where his parents are in the process. He was done with the Angels anyway he might as well beat the answers out of them. He stood up.

"Thanks Buster you're absolutely right." Atticus finally said.

"Glad ta' be o' help kid." Buster said before running off to his junkyard.

Atticus stood there for a moment lost in his thoughts. Of course they must pay but how? How could I make the Angels truly suffer for what they've done to me? The more he thought about it the less he wanted to do it. There was only one solution. He had to kill them or worse take something valuable. Atticus knew he didn't have it in him to do either. As he stood there his anger left and there was only grief.

Truth is he didn't really think revenge was the best option only one thing came to mind.

"I wish it could see my parents again." He remarked sadly.

"You can Atticus but first you must do something for me." A voice in the shadows said.

"Who said that?" Atticus started, summoning Kusanagi.

"A friend." The voice said and stepped out of the shadows.

Atticus's eyes widened. Words failed him and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You're..."

**A/N: Hey everybody how was that? The tenth chapter was titled revenge but only because Atticus considered it. Don't worry our black winged Angel won't fall to such pettiness don't you worry. Now for my question of the day! Who do you think that was that stepped out of the shadows hmmm? Dunno? Well that's fine for it will be revealed next chapter! As always if you liked it review it! If you hate it review it! If you love it please fav and/or follow it! A shoutout to Kodiwolf321, SteeleFan, and DodgerNYC! They are the ! Atticus out!**


	11. Chapter 11: Betrayal

Chapter 11: Betrayal

**A/N: Hey guys bad news. After this chapter A Fallen Angel will be updated WEEKLY instead of every other day. I'm sorry but school is starting soon and my collab with Kodiwolf and SteeleFan are more important right now. I'm so sorry you guys! :,( Don't be sad though I promise every update will be a decent length. Back to the story! Ok time to shake things up! You thought things were bad before? You ain't seen nothin' yet! What will Atticus do? Will he see his parents again? What does he plan to do if he quits being a Guardian Angel? Who is the man in the shadows? Let's find out right now! **

"Shimada? What are you doing here?" Atticus asked, clearly shocked to see Shimada in the flesh.

He never had gotten to see him very clearly, only a distorted image the first time they met. That wasn't by chance either for Shimada never showed up in person to meet anyone. This was a huge rarity. The man standing before Atticus was six foot tall with white hair and hardened purple eyes. He had a tan complexion had an content smile on his face.

"I'm here to help you get revenge on the Angels" he said.

Atticus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Shimada, the greatest Angel there ever was wanted to help him carry out a revenge plot.

"But I don't want revenge. Maybe for a second I did, but that was just because I was angry." Atticus explained.

"Good you should feed on those emotions. They give you strength and power the likes of which you've never seen!" Shimada went on.

Atticus was scared now. Really scared. He thought the Angel in front of him could be joking, but he sounded sincere. Was this even Shimada? It could be a trick, an illusion cast on him of some kind. He had to be sure.

Atticus dashed forward at Shimada and right as he swung his sword the veteran Angel teleported behind him and pinned him to the ground.

"Was that proof enough?" Shimada said releasing Atticus.

Atticus was in shock. That was the fastest thing he'd ever seen. No Angel could have dodged that or a Demon for that matter.

'How did he move so fast? I didn't even see him get behind me.' Atticus thought standing up.

"Ok fine I believe it's you. But as I said before I'm only trying to find out who my parents are." He lamented. "The Angels don't have anything to do with this.

"Oh you're wrong about that." Shimada said evilly. "They have everything to do with your parents and why you are the way you are."

"What do you mean? What do they have to do with my parents?" Atticus was getting a bad feeling.

"To answer that I must tell you a story. A story of two people who broke the most sacred rule." Shimada started. "But first a question. Can you explain what it feels like to be on Earth rather than in Heaven?"

"Well being here almost makes me feel human again. Like I have a life here." Atticus answered. "But what does that have to do with anything?

"You're answer means more than you know. Yes when you come back to Earth your human body returns to you and you can walk and talk in it. When you're an Angel you're just a heart and soul. However if you are an Angel in the land of the living you have all three. The Heart, Soul, and the BODY." Shimada emphasized the last bit.

"Ok what's your point?" Atticus was getting agitated.

"The point is that everything on your body still works if you know what I mean." Shimada explained evilly.

Atticus thought for a moment then went pale. If Shimada was saying what he thought he was then this was bad. Shimada looked at the boy and knew he finally understood.

"Let us continue. This tale happens about 27 years ago. Once there was a man named David. David wasn't normal. He could talk to animals and he was very strange. No one payed much attention because of this. Only one did and he loved her above all else." Shimada explained as if Atticus was a child. "Elizabeth was a strong willed woman but she had a secret. She was in love. In love with a certain man. David. This love wasn't meant to be since David was a pillar of light and she was a pillar of darkness. The ones they worked for forbade their love as was against the rules for light and darkness to mix. They refused and were destroyed. But not before having a child. A child they were on the run with for four years before their destruction."

Atticus couldn't believe what he was hearing. This wasn't possible. Could it be?

"David and Elizabeth PARKER were hunted down and murdered by Angels and Demons." Shimada finished. "Your mother was a Demon and your father an Angel. They broke the most sacred rule and had a YOU while in their mortal bodies."

"No... No that's impossible!" Atticus shouted.

He couldn't believe this. He wouldn't. His parents were a Demon and an Angel. No way.

"Did you ever wonder why you had black wings? That's a mutation from having Demon blood!" Shimada laughed the words out. "You know why you have those cursed black flames? They are Satan's power! The very sword you carry is proof! The Kusanagi is a blade of both light and darkness!"

Atticus felt sick. Everything that was him was either tied to an Angel or a Demon. He was worse than an outcast. He was an abomination. Angel-Demons weren't meant to be.

"You're a meaningless existence and they know it. The Angels want you dead but are forbidden because being born isn't a crime! However I know for a fact they've wanted to kill you ever since they discovered your existence." Shimada went on.

"Why tell me this?!" Atticus yelled in anguish. "What do you have to gain from this?"

"Because if you help me I can get your parents back." Shimada answered.

"How? My mother is gone from this world and my Dad is reincarnated somewhere! I will never see them again..." Atticus finished, with a defeated tone.

"Get me the staff of dreams and I can use it yo bring them back." The senior Angel told him.

"What will you do with it?" Atticus was concerned.

"Why do you care? The Angels will suffer not you." Shimada said flatly.

Atticus closed his eyes and thought.

'The Angels split up my family and condemned them to destruction. Why should I care?'

Atticus knew the answer. Because it was wrong.

'But what they did was wrong.'

Atticus was so confused he wanted to scream. He had so much hatred inside him he could explode. But not just for the Angels. Even the Demons helped destroy them! They had to pay too! Or better yet.

'I'm on my own. Angels or Demon I'm doing things for me and me alone.'

He looked at Shimada.

"Ok fine I'll get you your staff. As soon as you revive my parents I never want to see or hear from you or any Angels or Demons again!" Atticus finally answered, angrily. "Deal?"

"Yes that's fine." Shimada smiled.

With that Atticus sprouted wings and took off.

Zane's eyes were wide. He couldn't believe the Angels did this to Atticus. However he had to stop him before he did something stupid. He left his hiding spot and flew off after him.

"I'm coming mom and dad." Atticus said to himself.

**A/N: Ok guys I think that's a good stopping point. Thank you for reading! As always if you liked it review it! If you hate it review it! If you love it please fav and/or follow it! A shoutout to Kodiwolf321, SteeleFan, and DodgerNYC! They have amazing stories! Ok now for the question of the day. Is Atticus's anger justified?**


	12. Chapter 12: Brother vs Brother

Fallen Angel Chapter 12: Brother VS Brother/Love VS Anger

**A/N: Ok every body let's just dive in today.**

As he flew up to Heaven the black winged Angel got angrier and angrier. Atticus couldn't believe the lies he had been told. Countless Angels looked him in the eye and lied to his face.

Then in the distance he saw the familiar White Castle. Upon landing he notice no one was there.

'They must all be feasting and partying in the mess hall. It is the Fourth of July. I'll have four hours at the most. Plenty of time.' Atticus thought.

As he walked the beautiful halls that he once admired, he thought about what he was going to do. He was stealing from Heaven. That's probably the worst place you could ever steal from now that he thought about it.

But that didn't matter. He had to save his parents and this was the only way. Who knows how long it would be before he would be Guardian Angel first class? It took him 8 years to graduate as 2nd class and that was considered early! He doubted they would make him one anyway, Considering they all hated him anyway.

And you know what? He hated them right back. It wasn't enough that they had alienated him from the start but they took his family too? That's uncalled for. He didn't care what rule they broke the point was that he was out a mother and a father because they couldn't handle something different. Well now they're going to pay, all of them. He won't kill them. No that was too easy and merciful. The best idea is to leave them in the hands of Shimada.

Atticus didn't know what his game was but Shimada definitely wanted to start trouble. Why else did he want the staff of dreams? He couldn't be doing it for the best interest if Heaven. Was it possible Shimada was being selfish? If there was one taboo among Angels it was selfishness.

'But isn't what I'm doing selfish?' A voice in Atticus's head spoke. 'No I'm doing all this to revive my parents.'

He kept walking along the corridor lost in his thoughts. Fighting himself wondering whether or not he was doing the right thing. He passed by many paintings and sculptures along the way.

Most of them depicted Angels slaying Demons. He used to look at them and think that's the way it's supposed to be. He had no right to say that now. Hell he didn't even have the right to exist in the eyes of everyone else. He would never fit in. Never.

Angels hate Demons. Demons hate Angels.

Atticus was both so everyone hated at least half of what he is if not all of him. This thought was frustrating. All his life he tried to fit in and no one even gave him a chance. At least now he knew why. Because he's different and he'll always be different. It doesn't matter how nice a guy he tries to be, people always spit in his face and ignore him like some sort of disease.

'They don't have to like me anyway. He thought. 'In fact, soon they might hate me even more if that's possible.'

He kept walking and eventually he got to the corridor where the entrance to the staff was. He looked around for any guards and surprisingly there were none. I guess they aren't expecting someone to steal in Heaven. What a huge flaw.

Atticus went walked through the open entrance and saw the staff at the end of the room. It looked as beautiful as ever with its half moon half sun design on the shaft. It glowed a very heavenly light. As Atticus walked closer and closer to it he felt the immense power surging through it. When he was right in front of it he gently placed his hand on it and pulled the staff out of its pedestal. No sooner had he done it there was a huge flash and images ran through his head.

The visions were blinding and at an extremely fast pace. He could only process a few images: Snowy mountains, a huge glacier, and very tall buildings. He didn't know what these meant but quickly forgot them when the light faded. The staff felt warm in his hand, almost as if he'd been holding it for hours. Then it vanished.

Atticus was about to panic then he thought of something. Did the staff bond with him like his Kusanagi? No it wasn't possible. Sure enough if he concentrated hard enough it appeared in his hand.

'Well this will make it easier to deliver.' He thought, making it vanish again. 'If only I knew how to use it. Then I would just bring my parents back now.'

He turned around to leave and saw a familiar face at the entrance. He knew the person in front of him from his unmistakable grey eyes and brown hair. It was only fitting that this person was standing in his way before his dreams would finally come true.

"You've fallen Atticus." Zane told his old friend sadly.

"Maybe in your eyes Zane." Atticus replied angrily. "I'm trying to restore my family and this is the only way how!

"Your going to restore your family by betraying the Angels?" Zane said getting angry himself. "For what? Just to save some traitors?

"Traitors! That's my family your talking about!" Atticus shouted.

"I know Atticus but you must understand what they did was wr-" Zane started.

"Oh so your saying my birth was a mistake?" Atticus interrupted, feeling hurt. "That I shouldn't exist?"

"If you continue down this road you'll only prove everyone right!" Zane changed the subject. "Is this how you want to be remembered? As a criminal?"

"What so I'm a criminal now?!" Atticus was getting more and more furious.

"No! I'm only saying this: When it's all said and done will they remember you as the savior and protector of your fellow Angels or the Tyrant swayed by emotions." Zane said finally.

"I'm done caring how they think." Atticus finished too.

"Then I have no choice." Zane said summoning his rapier.

"Neither do I." Atticus said before summoning Kusanagi.

They stood there glaring at each other. Two friends. Two brothers. Being torn apart by different ideals. They didn't move a muscle for a few seconds.

Atticus moved first he dashed at Zane holding his sword behind him. Zane was ready to parry when Atticus flipped over him. Zane was ready for that so he moved his sword to block the sword strike above him. Atticus used the momentum to launch himself through the entrance and down the hall.

Zane followed and aimed a spin kick right at his chest. He misjudged the kick though and ended up skidding a cross the tiled floor. They both got up and were at it. The went on blocking and swinging at each other before Zane kicked Atticus out one of the many windows along the corridor.

Atticus fell a good distance before he grabbed onto a ledge. He flipped himself onto the wall and ran towards Zane who was looking down from the smashed window. Zane jumped down and dashed towards him. They went so fast that anyone who was watching would only see two blurs heading towards each other.

When the two reached each other they put all their strength into their sword swing that when the swords clashed it sounded like lightening. The two were face to face nose to nose glaring at each other. If one of them wavered just a little the other would win.

It broke when Atticus swung upwards disturbing the output of force. Them he took of and his wings appeared. He turned and looked at Zane and gave him a mocking look.

"C'mon Zane prove your the better fighter!" Atticus bellowed.

He took the bait.

Zane launched off the building and before he knew what was happening Atticus dashed forward. As Zane's wings appeared Atticus sliced off the left one in one quick motion. The wing fell master less through the clouds below. As Zane cried out in pain Atticus grabbed him and sped to the through the clouds to Earth. They both slammed into the ground and made a huge crater.

Atticus's wings disappeared but Zane's didn't. His one good one was still there. Atticus stood up and looked at his work. Zane was down and defeated with his rapier stabbed into the Earth two feet away from them. Zane was barely conscious.

"Finish it..." He groaned.

Atticus looked at former friend and raised his sword. He wanted to cut him down. To make someone else suffer. In one quick movement he could partially have his revenge. He was an Angel after all. It would be so easy.

Then why hadn't he already done it by now? Why couldn't he swing forward? What was stopping him.

'He's my best friend' was the only thought that could come to mind.

Atticus lowered his sword.

"I'm sorry Zane. I have to save my parents." He said as his sword vanished.

"Well done Atticus! Do you have it?" A familiar voice said behind him.

Atticus turned around and sure enough it was Shimada. He nodded and summoned the staff. After weighing it in his hands for a second he tossed to Shimada who promptly caught it. He smiled with joy!

"Thank you so much Atticus!" Shimada said, then his face shifted to that of a Demon. "Now I have no use for you!"

Before Atticus could react Shimada threw a long dagger at him.

Knowing there was no way to dodge at this range Atticus closed his eyes and braced himself.

Shluk!

Drops of blood hit his face but he didn't even feel pain. He didn't even feel the knife enter him. That was odd.

He opened his eyes and they widened with horror.

Zane was standing in front of him with the dagger in his chest. He coughed up blood and fell back. Atticus caught him.

"Are you all right Atticus?" He asked weakly.

Atticus looked at his dying friend and said "Yes."

**A/N: You know when I wrote this I originally intended for Zane to win. Then I figured it wouldn't make sense because Atticus has always been stronger. What do you think will happen to Zane will he live or die? Find out next chapter. Anyway this officially ends the prelude of sorts that is this story. After this shit is going to hit the fan(like it already hasn't!). Anyway as always if you like it review it! If you hate it review it! If you love it follow and/or fav! If you want to read more fanfiction awesomeness go check out Kodiwolf321, SteeleFan, and DodgerNYC! My question for today is who were you rooting for? Zane or Atticus? Tell me in the comments or PM me! Oh and before it forget! Here's a shoutout to James, Preston, Zwick, Brandon, and Johnathan! Thanks for being such great friends! Atticus out!**


	13. Chapter 13: Tears

Fallen Angel Chapter 13: Tears

**A/N: Hey everyone Atticus here! No not the character the writer! Ok we've finally reached the climax (or rising action) of the story. This is where I'm going to kick it into high gear! Enjoy!**

"Why? Why did you do this?" Atticus asked in a broken voice.

"Because we're friends.. We look out for each other." Zane responded.

"But I hurt and betrayed you." Atticus admitted. "I almost killed you!"

"I...know...but...friends forgive each other." Zane was losing too much blood. "Even...at the...cost of...their...lives."

Zane's body started to glow. It was a beautiful golden light then he started to break into pieces. It was a slow process that started from the legs. Atticus sawthis and knew what was happening. Zane was reincarnating to a different body and soul. Atticus looked at the bits of light in horror. His friend was slowly leaving his side.

"No Zane you can't go please." Atticus begged.

"It's okay Atticus...because I...can...leave...knowing...you'll do the...the right thing..." Zane breathed heavier and heavier.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry just please stay!" Atticus started to tear up.

He hadn't felt this way since he lost his parents all those years ago. He felt like he was four again. Young and powerless to get his family back. Zane was almost gone only his upper body remained.

"Prove...everyone...wrong..." Zane asked as his final wish.

"No...Zane...who else will be my best friend?" Atticus croaked tears streaming down his face.

Zane smiled as the last of him disappeared into the sky in a flurry of light. Atticus looked at his empty bloody hands. He closed his eyes. He didn't notice a small ball of light still in front of him. It floated for a moment then went inside his chest.

"I'll find you again Zane...I promise." Atticus mumbled to himself. "I have business to take of here first."

"Hahahahahahaha!" Shimada roared with laughter. "What a foolish boy! He gave his life for scum like you?"

Shimada cackled with insane laughter as Atticus was still on his knees. He closed his hand into a fist but didn't move. He made no sound what so ever. Suddenly a whirlwind whipped around him kicking up the dust and dirt around him. It got faster and faster and the sound was deafening.

"Hey my name is Zane!" Zane's voice echoed.

"Easy we fly!" He went on.

"We're finally out of the academy!"

"Aww why do you sound like that?"

"This could be a new start!"

"Because you're my best friend."

"Friends forgive each other."

"I know you'll do the right thing."

Atticus's stood up with the whirlwind going ever faster. He raised his head up, eyes still closed.

"Prove everyone wrong."

He open his eyes and Shimada looked a little startled by what he saw. Atticus's eyes had changed, well one of them anyway. His right eye was now grey it looked extremely determined while his left eye, still green, looked clouded with grief. Atticus held out his left hand. He summoned a rapier that was very much like Zane's. It didn't look that way for long as it glowed and changed into a very familiar sword.

"Another Kusanagi?!" Shimada shouted in shock.

Only this one wasn't the same color as the one in his right hand. The handle was white with a black blade instead of the handle being black with a silver blade like the original. He held both backwards of course.

"How is this possible? Angels only get one weapon not two!" Shimada sputtered.

"Well this one does!" Atticus shouted and charged forward.

He swung both of his swords in an upward motion. Shimada blocked with the staff and the two had a standoff.

"You think you'll win? Even if you do manage to defeat me you can never return to the Angels!" Shimada scoffed. "You're a dead man!"

"I don't care!" Atticus shouted. "I'm going to beat you and find my best friend!"

"You're delusional!" Shimada went on. "There are billions of people in this world! You think you'll find his reincarnation?

"Whatever it takes!" Atticus answered and head butted Shimada, giving him a bloody nose.

They both staggered back and charged each other. The two went all out with slices dodges and kicks. Atticus used his aggression to get the upper hand. His attacks were lightning fast and Shimada only barley kept up.

"Enough of this!" Shimada bellowed in anger as he Jumped far back. "It's time to test the powers of this staff!"

He pointed it straight at Atticus. Power surged from him and into the staff. It lit up getting brighter and brighter and then...the light stopped. The staff dimmed and stopped working.

"What?!" Shimada sputtered. "It doesn't work?!"

"My turn!" Atticus announced.

He jumped high into the air and his wings sprouted. There was one big change to them now. His right wing was now entirely white while his left was still black. He looked at his right wing and smiled. Then he dived directly at Shimada. He went so fast the 2nd in command didn't even have time to react. Atticus held out his swords and sliced. He landed gracefully and let his swords and wings vanish.

Shimada on the other hand stood there still not registering what happened. He looked down and saw no visible damage. He laughed.

"Looks like ya missed- Arrrrrrgggghhh!" He cried out.

Shimada fell over in pain as his right arm and leg fell off. He was screaming in pain while Atticus debated whether or not to finish him. He just walked away.

"Don't turn your back on me vermin! We will meet again and I make you pay!" Shimada cried out. "Your stupid friend wasted his life!"

Atticus stopped and turned around with hate in his eyes. He ran forward and kicked Shimada in the face.

"Say what you want about me but never talk bad about that Angel!" Atticus was livid. "He was the strongest and kindest of all of us! He carried hope in his heart until the very end even when it was easier to give up!

"Yeah? Well how did that turn out for him?" Shimada questioned. "In the end it killed him and spared filth like you. Goodbye you fool... I will destroy you one day."

As he said this Shimada vanished into smoke with the staff and got away. Atticus stood there taking in what just happened. His friend was gone and he had nothing left...just like his parents. Only this time it was all his fault. He'd messed up bad. Really bad. He had to find Zane again even if right now he's a new born he has to find him. Just as Atticus was about to leave he felt a Tug at both his legs.

He looked down to see a grey portal had opened up and was holding him in place.

"What is this?"

"Your punishment for stealing the staff of dreams." A calm voice said.

"Who are you?" Atticus looked around.

"I am many things but most call me God." The voice said.

"Lord is that you?" Atticus asked. "You don't understand I have to find Zane and make things right! Punish me later after a find him!"

"Impossible you can not be allowed to leave after what you've done!" God boomed. "You are an Angel no more, but a dusk!

"A dusk?" Atticus was getting scared.

"A human form stuck in an undying body. You will be doomed to walk forever with a regenerating body!" God said. "You won't age or decay but exist! Not in this realm no! You will go to the realm of nightmares forever! Go now and never come back to this world!"

Atticus looked at his legs as he was pulled deeper and deeper into the portal. He tried to struggle but it only happened faster. When he was dragged under completely he felt himself sinking into darkness. Into an eternal abyss.

Atticus could only hear his own breathing as he looked around at nothing but darkness. Then he heard his name. He turned and saw two familiar faces.

"Mom? Dad?" He whispered.

They were smiling at him and he ran forward into their warm embrace. He'd missed them so much over the years and he finally had them back.

"You failed us son..." His mom said.

Atticus backed up and saw his parents faces were now decayed flesh with yellow eyes. They walked forward with their decaying arms outstretched.

"No...no I didn't fail you!" He stuttered as they grabbed him and dragged him into even deeper darkness. "Nooooooooo!"

It felt like years and years that he was there. He lost track of time in the void. His parents tormented him and his spirit started to break. Just when he was about to got insane all together he was greeted by a light. He couldn't make out who was causing the light but he could see their silhouette. He was a little taller than Atticus and wore a hood. That was all you could tell by looking at him.

"What a terrible fate you've met with." The figure said. "I'm Jake the master of hearts! I'm here to help.

"Why help me I don't know you?" Atticus said tiredly, he had almost no strength left.

"I find you interesting." Jake stated. "You have a strong heart as it houses about two others with it. I want to help you get back to the real world and watch how your heart adapts.

"What do you mean I house two other hearts along with mine?" Atticus was confused.

"I don't want to spoil the surprise!" Jake laughed to himself. "Do you want out or not?"

Atticus sighed. After all this time of torture he still wanted to find Zane. He wasn't going to do it here.

"Ok you win! What did you have in mind?" He asked.

"Here's the tricky part." Jake started nervously. "This place of nightmares runs off your feelings and emotions. If we were to shut those down temporarily, this place would be destroyed and you sent back to the real world. To do that we must lock your heart.

"Lock my heart?" Atticus wondered.

"Yes we must lock your heart away to sever your emotions and your memories from it." Jake answered.

"What will happen to me?" Atticus inquired nervously

"The memories of those you knew and loved will be locked away. You'll forget them." Jake looked sad. "However if you can somehow unlock your heart after you get out you'll reclaim your memories!"

"How will I know to reclaim them if I forget everything?" Atticus asked hoping for a good answer.

"You'll just have to hope your the other two hearts in your possession will point you in the right direction." Jake smiled. "One of them will anyway."

"Hello again little one." A familiar voice appeared next to Atticus. "I'll guide you."

Atticus turned his head to see Laura just as beautiful as when he met her. She looked a lot like Tramp with her floppy ears and grey coat. She had beautiful blue eyes still.

"You've been in my heart all this time?" He smiled.

"Yes I never left you Atti." Laura smiled back. "I'm so proud of the young man you've become. Even if you made some recent mistakes. I will guide you in your mind when your heart is locked."

"I guess that settled it!" Jake said. "Atticus step forward!"

Atticus looked at Laura and she nodded. He got up and walked up to Jake. The master of hearts held out his hand and touched Atticus's chest. It started to glow and so did Atticus. He thought of Zane and his parents during this process and then their images disappeared from his mind to be replaced with nothing.

His form shifted and he became smaller and smaller. When the light faded he was a small schnauzer mutt. His fur was raven blue and he still had a small scar on his right eye.

Laura smiled at the new form. He was using her heart now to guide him so naturally his form shifted. The turned into a ball of light and went back inside him.

The dark world they were in started to crumble. A force pulled Atticus's unconscious body and out of the realm. He landed in a familiar barrel in New England with only one thought. 'Who am I?'

**A/N: Ok guys that's it for now! Yeah Zane is dead and is reincarnated somewhere. Atticus must reclaim his human form and find him along with his now lost memories. He really has his work cut out for him! Anyway as always if you like it review it! If you hate it review it! If you love it follow and/or fav! If you want to read more fanfiction awesomeness go check out Kodiwolf321, SteeleFan, and DodgerNYC! A shoutout to Jake who the master of hearts named after! Your one awesome and my prayers go out to you for you to get better! Atticus out!**


	14. Chapter 14: Who?

Chapter 14: Who?

**A/N: Hello everybody! Last we left off Atticus had everything taken away from him even his memories. Don't worry though as long as he has the hearts of those who believe in him he'll find his way. Let's see how Tramp's doing.**

Tramp was a very lucky dog. He'd found the love of his life in Lady. The very beautiful cocker spaniel felt lucky too. She'd found true love with the king of the streets. Jim Dear and Darling were only happy to take Tramp in as he was the one who saved their child's life. Then two weeks ago Lady had given birth to his puppies. Four to be exact. It was a nice pre-Christmas present.

One was a schnauzer mix like him named Scamp. The other three were girls that looked a lot like their mother. Their names were Annette, Danielle, and Collette. Tramp's life was perfect. Only one thing bothered him. Atticus. It had been five months since he'd last saw him and Zane. The two hadn't really left on the best terms either.

When Atticus had ran off Zane had gone right after him. After that he never saw them again. He'd gone to Atticus's shack often to find no one home. He would whine and scratch on the door but no sound was heard inside. The place was vacant. That didn't stop Tramp from going there once a week.

He would sneak out every Thursday evening to go to the empty shack. That's where he was headed now. Call him loyal but he just couldn't let go of Atticus. This human had instilled so much hope in him he couldn't understand it. They had a connection some how but he still couldn't lay his paw on it. That's what kept making him come back. The hope that his friend would return. God knows he needed his friend now that Buster had ditched him.

Buster wasn't pleased that Tramp had fallen in love with a house pet. They had a falling out in which Buster gave him an ultimatum: Me or her? Tramp naturally chose the love of his life and that was the end of it. Buster was furious and told him to stay off his turf.

It hurt to hear his friend say that, more than Buster would ever know. He'd known Buster since they were pups. They'd ate, slept, and fought together for as long as he could remember. Losing his friend like that hurt a lot. What made matters worse was that Atticus was still MIA at the time so he had no one to talk him through that pain. He hadn't told Lady about Buster so he couldn't talk to her about it.

So while he walked to the shack he hoped beyond hope he would see Atticus again. Even if only for a minute. He could here the sound of the train engines getting louder and louder as he got closer. He walked past the pet store and the pharmacy.

That's when he saw it. It was hard to make out but the shack could clearly be seen across the train yard. For some reason this visit felt different this time. Almost like he was going to get his wish and see him again. Tramp knew better. He wasn't going let his hopes get too high until he had results.

He was still a good 3 minutes away despite the fact it was in his field of vision. As he walked towards it he thought about the moment when Atticus saved his life in the alley. He'd been ready to accept his defeat when Atticus arrived just in the nick of time.

The boy had slain a Demon before his very eyes and had introduced himself all at once. Tramp was surprised even more because the legendary Atticus Parker, Sunnyvale's king of thieves, had saved him. Someone he knew to be dead.

Tramp was a minute away from the shack now.

He wouldn't forget the moment when Atticus told him that Angels were real and he was one of them. Tramp didn't know what to believe. Them Atticus had Demon powers as Zane had pointed out the last day he saw them.

'How can you be an Angel and a Demon?' Tramp thought.

He was finally in front of the shack. There was a moment of hesitation before he pawed at the door. Nothing. No sound no stir came from inside the shack. It was as quiet as ever. Tramp stood there as his hope died. He slumped onto the ground and closed his eyes finally giving up hope that his savior would ever return.

He could still faintly smell his scent as he sniffed the air the Angel once called home. Then he caught something strange.

'Hold on his scent is stronger today.' Tramp thought, faint fires of hope rising in his chest. 'He must be nearby.

Tramp went to work and sniffed and sniffed around the track. It eventually led him away from the shack but he wasn't worried. He almost had it. He'd been so focused on the ever growing scent he forgot his surroundings and bumped his nose into a familiar barrel.

"Ouch!" The schnauzer yelped as his nose felt sore.

He shook off the small pain as the scent was very strong in the barrel in front of him. This was the barrel he used to live in. It was ironic that he should find Atticus or something connected to him in there. At first he hesitated going in the dark barrel but there was no way of seeing it on the outside.

So Tramp stuck his head in and looked around. He heard nothing but faint breathing. He looked down and saw a balled up figure. It took a second for his eyes to adjust so he could look at it properly. He was surprised at what he saw.

Sleeping in the barrel was a raven blue schnauzer pup about three weeks old(a week older than Tramp's litter). It was sleeping like a baby(of course) and barley made a sound as it breathed in and out. Tramp sniffed the pup and almost called out. The pup smelled exactly like Atticus. Tramp almost barked with pleasure. Instead he happily licked the sleeping pup on the side of the face. The pup was sleeping very deep and didn't stir.

Tramp didn't know how or care how Atticus became a pup, he was just happy to see him again. He nuzzled the still sleeping pup as happy tears ran down his muzzle. The ball of fur stirred and slowly opened its eyes. His grey and green eyes looked at Tramp in wonder. The pup sneezed and Tramp finally looked up. He was a bit surprised.

The pup had a scar that Tramp recognized from when Zane had sliced Atticus. One of the pups eyes was grey, Tramp could have sworn both of Atticus's eyes were green, but there was no mistaking that he had the same stare that Atticus had. Tramp didn't know what to say as the pup stared at him. He decided to come out with it.

"What happened to you Atticus?" Tramp asked.

"At...tttt...iiiii...cu...sssss?" The pup stumbled on the name. He sneezed again.

Tramp stood there in confusion. How did Atticus no racing use him? Did something happen? Did the Angels do something? Was this even Atticus?

'Yes!' He thought frantically. 'He may look completely different but this is Atticus! He smells just like him.

It wasn't just that. Something in Tramp's heart was telling him a hundred percent without a doubt that this was Atticus Parker. After taking a calm breath he looked at the puppy and smiled.

"Do you know who you are little guy?" Tramp asked nervously.

The pup thought for a moment and shook his head.

"Do you know who I am?"

The pup shook his head again.

Tramp sighed. There was nothing to do. Atticus clearly had something happen to him and Tramp had no way to fix it. There was only one thing to do.

"I'm your father." Tramp finally answered.

"D...a...d?" The pup stuttered.

"That's right." Tramp smiled. "Let's go home Buddy."

Tramp scooped up The fur ball and placed him on his back. He told the pup to hold on as he walked back to the darlings house. When he got there The pup had already fallen back asleep. Lady was waiting for him when he entered through the doggy door and went into the living room. She was in her basket feeding her pups milk.

The cocker spaniel looked as beautiful as ever. Tramp smiled at her and his four pups feeding.

"Were you at that shack again?" Lady asked nervously.

Lady knew that Tramp was waiting for someone to return there but she didn't know why. Tramp hadn't told her about who Atticus was.

"Yes Pidge..." Tramp admitted. "We have a problem.

"What is it?" She asked worriedly.

"I found this pup all alone near the shack." Tramp said showing her the curled up ball on his back.

"Oh the poor dear! He doesn't look older than three weeks!" Lady gasped.

"I couldn't leave him there so I brought him here." Tramp explained. "You don't think this family has one room for one more pup do you?"

"Of course it does! How could ask?" Lady was a little hurt at the question. "Bring him here so he can meet his new brother and sisters."

Tramp smiled as he walked over and lowered Champ into the basket with Lady. She nuzzled him and the pup kept sleeping.

"Looks like our family is getting bigger." A voice said.

Tramp and Lady turned there heads to see Jim Dear and Darling. Darling was holding Junior in her arms. Jim walked over and examined the raven blue pup that was sleeping.

"What Should we name him?" Jim asked Darling.

"Champ!" Junior called out.

Jim Dear and Darling gasped at Junior's first and Tramp barked their approval.

"Champ it is." Jim laughed with joy.

That night Tramp felt even luckier.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry to cut right here but it seems like the best place. The Dears have found a new member of the family. Champ has no idea of his origins. It won't be like that for long hopefully. If you liked it review it! If you hate it review it! If you loved it fav/follow it! Check out the awesome works of Kodiwolf321, SteeleFan, and DodgerNYC! My question to you is: have you taken the ice bucket challenge? If no I challenge you! O.O LOL! Atticus out!**


	15. Chapter 15: Champ

Chapter 15: Champ

**A/N: It's finally time to start the Champ era. It will be admittedly short(five or six chapters) and will take place during Scamp's Adventure. Enjoy.**

6 months later

"Atticus!" Zane called out. "Help me!"

"I'm coming Zane I'm coming!" Atticus called back.

Atticus was running towards Zane as he was being dragged into darkness. He reached Zane and grabbed his hand. He pulled as hard as he could and slowly but surely he rescued His friend from the darkness.

"Thanks Atti-" Zane said before a sword went through his chest.

"Zane no!" Atticus cried out in shock.

Zane fell over dead and Atticus looked up at the one responsible. He gasped at what he saw. The one who killed Zane was him.

"Now no one is holding us back." The other Atticus said.

Atticus looked back at the now dead Zane and fell to his knees.

"This is all my fault! I killed my friend no! Please God no!" Atticus cried out in despair. "Nooooooo-

"-oooooooooo!" Champ cried out.

This was the worst nightmare yet.

He was in a cold sweat, breathing harder than he ever had before. His muzzle was was wet with tears. He opened his eyes and looked around. Everything was the same in the Dear house. The piano sat quiet and unused along with the various fusions and furniture. The curtains on the windows were open so there was a nice view of the moon.

'Another dream about him...' He thought. 'Why is it always about him with some guy I've never met? Why do I dream about him at all? I don't know them from anywhere yet they seem familiar. Who is Zane? Who is Atticus?

Champ shook his head to clear it. He'd had these dreams as long as he could remember. It was always about a boy named Atticus and a boy named Zane either having fun or fighting some kind of monster. This time was different though Atticus had killed Zane, well an evil version killed him anyway. What could that mean?

'Why am I worried about this? It's not my problem. I don't even know if they're real.' He tried to convince himself. 'Maybe I should tell dad.'

When his parents had asked him about the nightmares he had he would always say he didn't remember. Partly because it sounds crazy to have dreams about people you don't know. That and Scamp. Scamp was always teasing him about his nightmares and would jump at the chance to know what they were about. He loved his brother but didn't want to have his dreams held over his head.

He tried to lay down and go back to sleep but couldn't. He sighed and decided to go sit at the window and think.

He got up out of his small basket which was right next his older (by a few minutes) brother Scamp's. The grey pup was sleeping like a newborn. Champ smirked as his brother must be dreaming of running as his legs were moving around. He looked over to where his mother and father were sleeping. They hadn't stirred since his outburst either. Champ's sisters, Annette, Collette, and Danielle, who looked a lot like their mom, hadn't moved a muscle.

'Man I have a family of heavy sleepers.' He thought as he continued to the window. 'Either that or their used to me having nightmares by now.'

He jumped onto the nightstand next to it so he could get a clear view of the outside. It had a nice view of the front yard and the gate surrounding it. Champ didn't care about that though he was always looking at the moon and the stars. For some reason when he looked into the sky he felt like he could fly up there. He knew it wasn't possible but he liked the thought.

He laid his head down and stared off into empty space. He closed his eyes to see if he could lose himself in his imaginings and sleep. It didn't work very well since he felt wide awake. It was like that every time he had a nightmare. So instead if sleeping Champ just opened his eyes and watched the empty road. He must've been there a while because before he knew it he could see the sun about rise.

"You're up early." A familiar voice said.

Champ turned his head to see a grey schnauzer mix with hazel eyes. Champ looked a lot like his dad accept for the raven blue fur. He asked his dad why it was this way and his dad told him it was a rarity in the family. That was the end of that but Champ wasn't so sure. He didn't even have his dad's eyes.

"Yeah woke up and couldn't go back to sleep pop." He admitted.

"More nightmares?" Tramp asked.

"Yeah..." Champ answered sadly.

"Do you want to talk about it son?" Tramp asked looking concerned.

Champ looked around the room. Everyone else was still asleep so he jumped down and walked up to his dad. He didn't know where to begin. Should he tell him the same story? No It was time he told his father the truth.

"I have dreams of people I feel like I know." He began.

"That's odd because the only people you know are Jim Dear and Darling." Tramp said confused.

"I know. But I just have a strong feeling I know them." Champ responded just as confused about the situation. "Their two kids who have adventures and fight monsters."

"Sounds like a fantasy to me." Tramp remarked.

"But they feel so real." Champ said starting to get frustrated. "Especially Zane.

"What did you just say?" Tramp got serious.

Champ flinched a little at the seriousness. Did his father know something about Zane?

"I...said Zane." He repeated nervously.

Tramp's eyes clouded for a split second like he was remembering something. When they unclouded Tramp had look of worry mixed with grief.

"What's wrong dad?" Champ asked very shocked at the sudden change in mood.

"Nothing son." His father responded sadly. "It was just a dream. Forget about it.

"But-"

"I said forget about it!" His father snarled and walked away.

'What was that about?' Champ thought. 'What did I say wrong?'

While he sat and thought about it Scamp was just starting to wake up. He yawned and stretched his legs. The young pup was ready to start his day when he saw Champ sitting by the window with his back turned.

"Time to give my little bro a scare." He grinned to himself.

He crouched down and slowly moved closer and closer to the unsuspecting Champ. He was right behind him ready to pounce when he noticed his brother's shoulders were shaking.

'Is he crying?' Scamp thought worriedly.

He got a bit closer and put his paw on his brother.

"Are you ok Champ?" He asked.

"I am now!" Champ said as he turned around real fast and pinned his older brother. He grinned deviously. "It's all about misdirection big bro."

"Whatever that means!" Scamp said as he rolled over and pinned Champ.

They both laughed as Scamp let go and they played a game of chase. Champ was grateful to have an older brother to take his mind off things.

'Thanks.' He thought to himself.

They played the whole morning and then settled down for a nap. As they lay next to each other Champ was listening to Jim Dear about The Fourth Of July being in 3 days. He started to close his eyes when he thought he heard something.

"Atticus..." He heard something say.

He looked around the room and saw something that made his heart stop. Standing in front of him a few feet away was Zane. He didn't say anything he just smiled.

"Who are you?" Champ asked.

"I'm all that's left." Zane responded.

With that Zane disappeared leaving Champ with something to think about.

**A/N: Even in death Zane still haunts our hero's nightmares. Will Champ remember his true self or will he stay ignorant to the truth? It's up to him. As always if you liked it review it and if you hate it review it! If you just can't get enough fav/follow it! If you want more fan fiction goodness check out what IAmTheRealKodiWolf321, SteeleFan, And DodgerNYC wrote! Also a shoutout to my man Jake! I hope the surgery is a success and my prayers go out to you! Atticus out!**


	16. Chapter 16: Lies

Chapter 16: Lies

**A/N: Hey everybody! I hope there wasn't any confusion last chapter in terms of age. Champ is 6 months and 3 weeks old while the other pups are 7 months old. He's a week younger but doesn't know it. He and the other pups think he's only a few minutes younger.**

With two days left until the 4th of July Jim Dear decided to take the whole family for a walk. Annette, Collette, and Danielle were walking ahead looking pompous as usual. Tramp and Lady were walking at pace with Jim Dear, Darling, and Junior. Meanwhile Scamp and Champ were straggling at the rear, constantly needing their leashes pulled so they would keep up.

Scamp was busy causing mischief as usual, constantly messing with things and chasing the attempting to chase the animals in the park. Champ on the other hand kept stopping to gaze at the beautiful flowers planted. The family finally was nearing the exit of the park when Champ saw something. He walked by a giant bronze statue that looked very familiar. It was of a young boy with long hair and a hardened look in his eyes.

He gazed at it for a few seconds. The marker on it said "Here lies Atticus Parker." Champ felt a tear go down his muzzle. He was surprised.

"Hey Champ what's wrong?" Tramp came up to his son looking concerned.

"Nothing dad." Champ said looking away from the statue. "Just tired."

"Ok we're almost home son let's go." Tramp said then ruffled his youngest son's hair.

Champ nodded and caught up with his family. He looked back at the statue one last time to see Zane standing in front of it and smiling.

'Him again? Am I going crazy?' He thought. 'Whatever.'

He shook the thought from his head and started another play fight with Scamp. They got their leashes tangled and Jim Dear started to fuss. They looked at him innocently as they left the park. The decorations for the Fourth of July festival were looking great. The Streamers and bows of the American colors on the trees and houses looked very nice. People were laughing and singing as they continued to decorate all of snob hill. Champ laughed as his big brother photo bombed a picture and tripped Joe causing him to spill spaghetti all over Tony's face.

The front of the Dear's house looked marvelous as it was decorated superbly to fit that Independence Day spirit. There were more red, white, and blue streamers on the balcony and bows on the window sills. There were even American flags in the plants.

As they walked towards the front door Scamp took it upon himself to chew on one of the flags. Jim Dear laughed at the scene and picked Scamp, while also removing the flag from his mouth. Champ followed close behind his father into the house.

"Hey dad..." Champ started nervously.

He'd thought about it a lot yesterday and decided he needed answers. Regardless of the fact that his father was obviously hiding something Champ knew he could get it out of him. He was prepared for an argument.

"Yes son?" Tramp responded.

This was it he was going to ask right now. But why couldn't he form the words? Tramp noticed the hesitation and stopped to look at his son.

"What's the matter? Is this about earlier in the park?" He said worriedly. "What's bothering you?"

"Dad I saw him at the statue." Champ said.

"Who?"

"Zane." Champ said finally.

"Champion...I don't know who that is." Tramp lied badly. "Are you sure you didn't make him up?"

"No dad!" Champ said angrily. "Stop lying to me! You know exactly who he is otherwise you wouldn't have snapped at me yesterday! Tell me the truth!"

Tramp stood there mouth wide open. Should he tell his son? No he couldn't. He wouldn't. Champ was HIS son and he wouldn't tell him different. Never.

"Zane doesn't exist!" Tramp yelled back. "He never has and he never will! It's time you grew up son!"

Champ stood there looking at his father with a defeated look.

"Fine...don't tell me anything..." He said in a sad tone. "I just thought if there was anyone I could trust to tell me it was you."

"Champion I-" Tramp started.

"Forget it dad I'll find out on my own." Champ said with tears in his eyes.

He ran off through the kitchen and out the doggy door. Champ sat down on the porch and cried. His father had failed him for the first time ever. In his time if need when he needed his dad the most he wasn't there. When he dried his tear he got up and went towards the dog house. He didn't know why they had one as no dog lived In it but it was a good place to be alone. The inside was dry and dark but it suited him well for some reason.

"Ack! My head..." Champ groaned as he saw flashes of a shack. "What's happening?"

His head felt like it was being split open. As more and more images rushed through his head it hurt worse and worse. Then as fast as it came it just stopped. Champ shook his head and sighed.

'Just one more question to add to the list' he thought. 'What a mess.'

"Hey come back here!" Champ heard Jim Dear call out.

Champ looked out of the dog house opening to see Scamp running in the mud to get a ball. He ran back inside. Judging by the shouting and smashing it was complete pandemonium in there. It ended with an annoyed Jim coming out of the house, with a struggling Scamp, to the dog house. He didn't notice Champ inside the small house when he chained Scamp up.

Champ was shocked. Jim Dear hasn't chained anyone up before. Scamp really must've done it this time. Scamp started to whine.

"I'm sorry pal." Jim said sadly. "But i just don't know what else to do."

Champ looked on in sadness. It pained him to see his brother sad. They'd grown up together and always looked out for each other. He'd never felt so far away from him even though he was literally a foot away. He knew it was best for Jim Dear to leave before he spoke up.

But even as Jim Dear left he got a feeling he shouldn't reveal himself just yet. As he watched Scamp started to howl. Champ cringed. It was like nails on chalkboard. Just as Champ was about to say something he saw his dad come out with Scamp's food bowl. He glared from the dog house, still angry at his father.

Scamp was too busy howling to notice his dad was right behind him. It was clear he found the howling bad too, as he had a cringed look on his face much like Champ's. He dropped the dog bowl and startled Scamp. Out of shock he made that annoying high pitched squeak.

"I thought you might be hungry." Tramp began with a calm voice.

Scamp sniffed the food and pushed it away in pride. He had a pouty look on his face as he looked away.

"I'm sorry, pal. You're just gonna have to shape up a little, that's all." Tramp said.

"I always get blamed for everything." Scamp complained.

"Sometimes it's hard being part of a family." Tramp continued. "You have to obey certain rules."

"But I want to run wild and free like a real dog!" Scamp started to run around but tripped on his chain.

"Son, the world is full of traps." Tramp responded, helping his son up. "Here, you- you have a family that loves you."

"As long as I do what you say" Scamp retorted. "Pop I just don't feel like I belong here. Didn't you ever feel this way?"

"I was just like you when I was your age." Tramp said kicking up his back leg and scratching behind his ears.

Just then Champ's head hurt again. He tried his best to hold back his whining as flashes of his father running through the streets without a collar flashed through his mind.

"Champ? Are you okay?" Tramp had heard Champs whining and was entering the dog house. "How long have you been here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Champ answered angrily. "Why should I tell you anything if your keeping secrets?!"

Tramp recoiled and looked hurt. He sighed and turned back to Scamp, who just finished scratching behind his ears with his back leg.

"You were nothing like me." Scamp said, trying to act like he hadn't heard any of that. "You've been a house dog all your life how would you know?"

"You'd be surprised." Tramp said cautiously. "Scamp, Champ I'm only trying to protect you guys."

Champ huffed and turned his head.

"By putting me on a chain!" Scamp replied scathingly.

"Those are the rules son!" Tramp shouted getting angry.

"All I ever here about is rules, rules, rules!" Scamp lost it. "Don't do this and don't do that! What's the point of teeth and claws if you can never use them?!"

Scamp started to howl again.

"Stop that howling!" Tramp barked.

"I can't help it dad wild dogs howl at the moon!" Scamp barked right back. The two were glaring at each other whip Champ just flat out ignored them.

"There will be no wild dogs in this family!" Tramp roared in anger.

"Well maybe I don't want to be in this family!" Scamp shot back.

"Like it or not, you are a part of this family!" Tramp was livid. "And until you start acting like it, you can just get used to being out here every night!"

He turned to Champ who glanced uninterestedly into his glaring father's eyes.

"If you're going to keep daydreaming like a child you can stay out here too!" Tramp barked, catching Champ off guard.

"Fine! It's better than being with a liar!" Champ barked back.

Tramp stormed off towards the house with no destination in mind. He passed by Lady on the way to the doggy door but kept going. Leaving Champ and Scamp with something to think about.

**A/N: Ok everyone thanks for reading. Yes I used some of the dialogue from Scamp's Adventure but it makes sense because it was the same scene. Well sort of. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it! If you liked it or hated it review it please! Thanks. If you loved it fav/follow! If you want more of that fanfiction goodness check out IAmTheRealKodiWolf321, SteeleFan, and DodgerNYC! I love their works! Oh and a quick shoutout to Jake! I hope the surgery went well man! Atticus out!**


	17. Chapter 17: Run Away

Chapter 17: Run Away

**A/N: Too tired to make a beginning authors note. Enjoy.**

"I can't believe this!" Scamp complained to Champ. "All I want to do is have fun and run wild! Is that so wrong?"

Champ shook his head but didn't say anything. His father's words were still fresh in his mind. How could he hide things from him? He thought his dad was there for him when he needed him.

'Guess I was wrong.' He thought bitterly. 'From now on I'm only out for myself.'

He then glanced at his brother who was looking at him with the saddest look ever. Champ cuffed him on the head and smiled. 'Maybe my brother too.'

"We have to look out for each other big bro." He said. "We're the only ones in the family who understand each other."

"Yeah you're right!" Scamp proclaimed; his smile returning and ears perking up. "Brothers for life!"

Champ cried out as the same pain in his head came back.

"Let's stick together Atticus!" Zane declared happily. "Best friends for life!"

"Zane we're already Angels." Atticus chuckled.

"Even so!" Zane beamed. "You need to lighten up a little."

'Maybe I do.' Champ thought wistfully. 'What am I saying?'

He snapped back to reality and Scamp looked at him with concern. Champ looked back at him and smiled.

"Just allergies." He lied. "I've been getting headaches like this on and off. No big deal."

Scamp looked a little skeptical. He'd never known his little brother to have allergies before. Quite the contrary Champ loved to be outside and sniff the flowers in the summer. Scamp didn't have that long to think about it as there was commotion outside the fence. He and Champ heard barking and turned their heads curiously. The commotion got louder and louder so they got up and walked to gaps in the fence opening.

At first they didn't see anything. Then a hoard of dogs big and small rushed around the corner. They ran so fast they knocked over a barrel and it smashed against the fence Champ was looking out of, almost taking off his head. He flinched but kept watching.

The group of dogs ran over to what looked like a Dog catcher's truck and started vandalizing it. There were about five of them in all but before Champ had a chance to look at them long he heard a bark to his left. He turned his head and was taken aback as he saw a beautiful cream colored Pomeranian mix looking at him and Scamp.

'She's beautiful.' Champ thought trying to figure out how to breath again.

"Hey Angel!" One of the dogs looked over at the Pomeranian mix. He spotted Champ and Scamp and ran over with the other dogs in tow. He was a big (and kind of fat) sheepdog with a goofy grin on his face. "Why don't you guys come out, Kay?"

"I can't." Scamp said dejectedly.

"Ze pup eez en chains!" A small Boston terrier spoke up.

"Get over here to mangy mutt!" A very irritable sounding voice called out.

All the dogs turned to see a Doberman running from a scrawny looking dog catcher. The dogcatcher didn't look very threatening. He actually looked like a huge push over who spent his time "almost" catching dogs. The Doberman looked like he was having a lot of fun as he ran past the group of dogs. Champ looked into his eyes as he ran by.

"Ack!" He whined to himself as he received more flashes.

"Watch where you's goin' kid!" The Doberman yelled at Atticus.

"Hey ain't you tha' one who fixed up my bud Tramp?" He asked.

"Yeah what of it?" Atticus said grumpily

"Hey hey what's with tha' hostility? You Neva' gave me lip like dat' when I met ya'." The Doberman asked curiously.

"It's nothing." Atticus replied looking away.

"Na it's somethin' I been mad like Dat before too many times ta count." The Doberman said smiling. "There's only one way o' fixing it."

"How?" Atticus asked curiously.

"Good ol' fashioned Revenge." The Doberman answered deviously. "Yup when someone or somethin' hurts ya you have ta' teach 'em a lesson!"

"Maybe you're right-"

"Hey where'd ya go?" The dog catcher's voice broke through Champs flashes.

The dogcatcher was looking around for the Doberman but couldn't see him. Eventually he stooped over only to yelp in surprise when the Doberman snatched off his hat. The dogs barked with glee as they played monkey in the middle with it.

"Hey that's not fair!" The dogcatcher complained.

The hat flew over the fence and landed in the dirt . Scamp eagerly ran for it and picked it up. The one called Angel was waiting for him to pass it to her. He did but not before she touched noses with him. He blushed as she took the hat.

"Alright right girl give me the hat!" The dogcatcher pleaded.

Angel Jumped and bit into his hindquarters.

"Ahhhhh!" He screamed in pain.

The sheepdog grabbed the hat and ran much to the dog catcher's dismay. The dog threw the hat to Buster who jumped to catch it. Mid jump however the net came down and caught him. Everyone was shocked even Champ.

"Hey! Gotcha!" The dogcatcher said, obviously surprised at himself. "Off to the pound for you big fella!"

The Doberman growled and grabbed the rim of the net. He lifted it up and the dog catcher in turn then slammed him on the ground in his own net.

"Doh!" The dogcatcher coughed out.

Buster barked triumphantly, grabbing the hat and jumping on top of the dog catcher's car. Champ and Scamp looked on in awe. The Doberman looked at the two winked and jumped down. After spinning the dogcatcher in his net a few times the dogs ran off.

"You little mutts!" He cried out in anger. "You're gonna see what mad is!"

He got up, ran to the car ,and started it up. He chased the dogs down the alley and around the corner.

"I'll get you yet you hooligans!" He shouted.

Long after they were gone Scamp kept barking like a maniac trying to get out. After a while of trying he broke into song for whatever reason. Champ ignored him lost in his thoughts yet again.

'Why? How do I know that dog?' He thought. 'I've only seen him once and it triggered those flashes. Not only that I feel like we've met before.'

"A world without fences!" Scamp sang out. "A world without walls and fences. That's where I want to be!"

'Why?!' Champ was almost in tears. Gripped with confusion and uncertainty the young pup didn't know what to think or do. 'Dammit why?!'

"A world without fences!" Scamp called out, pulling on his chain hard enough for it to break.

He tumbled and hit the fence hard enough to knock a panel loose. Looking at the chain he barked with joy.

"Woo-hoo!" He jumped for joy. "See you later house dogs! You can't tell me what to do anymore because I'm a wild dog!"

Champ couldn't believe his eyes. His big brother actually broke the chain.

"Champ you coming with?" Scamp asked happily.

Champ thought for a moment. 'If I can't get answers here then maybe that Doberman will have them.'

He nodded and the two squeezed through the opening. Scamp barked the whole way, waking all the neighbors, as he looked for the junkyard dogs with Champ in tow. They stopped in the middle of the street realizing they had no clue where they were going.

'What now?' Champ thought.

A**/N: Scamp and Champ are finally out! But they have no idea where they're going! XD typical. I added A little of Scamp's singing into the background because I'm not sure if Disney characters realize they're singing. I'm taking a guess and saying yes. Anyways if you liked it review it! If you hate it review it! If you loved it then fav/follow it. Check out what KodiWolf321, DodgerNYC, and SteeleFan wrote! They are pretty awesome writers! Atticus out**!


	18. Chapter 18: He's Back

Chapter 18: He's back

**A/N: Hey everybody last we left off Scamp and Champ ran off to find the Junkyard dogs! But surprise surprise, they got lost! Will Champ get the answers he's looking for? Find out now!**

"C'mon Scamp let's face it!" Champ groaned. "We're lost!"

Scamp glared at Champ and stuck out his tongue. Just as stubborn as always. The two sniffed around the empty street. It'd been dark out for at least a couple hours and the pups were already feeling sleepy. Champ longed for his nice warm bed but knew no answers could be found home.

"Hey I think I got something!" Scamp barked with glee and ran off.

"Wait up!" Champ complained.

The two ran a good two blocks before they heard a commotion and Scamp stopped. Champ looked up and saw the shadow of the Pomeranian called Angel on the wall. She seemed to be having an altercation with two mice and she was winning.

She won out and the two disgruntled mice left. Champ and Scamp went into the alley way and saw Angel eating in the trash. Champ made a grossed out expression while Scamp straightened up and walked casually over to the trash can next to the Pomeranian. She barely looked up and smirked as Scamp went into the trash can for food.

As his head came out of the trash can Champ almost snorted with laughter. Scamp had a banana peal on his muzzle. He mustn't have noticed because he had a childish grin on his face.

"Pretty good pickings huh?" He said with a cool smile.

Angel's eyes widened as if she wanted to laugh but caught herself. Her smirk came back.

"You sure know your way around an alley huh?" She said sarcastically.

"Is it that obvious?" Scamp said; still oblivious to the peal.

"I couldn't miss it if I tried." Angel said slyly.

Scamp noticed the banana and instantly shook it off. His cheeks were red with embarrassment. Angel grabbed Scamp's dog tag.

"This must be your diploma." She began. "From the school of hard nocks."

"Uh yeah I just graduated!" Scamp lied terribly. Angel spun his collar around and walked past him. Champ was trying his best to keep it together.

"Then you must no this move." She said. "Every junkyard dog knows this."

Angel ran on top of a slanted storage box, jumped on a sand bag, and on to a trash an using it's momentum to knock the lid off. Even though it happened in two seconds, Champ felt like it took longer as he analyzed the whole seen without even realizing it.

"Wow slick move!" Scamp started to say but caught himself. "I mean um that's kid's stuff!"

"Yeah right!" Angel said jokingly.

"I'll show you." Scamp said, running forward.

He ran and jumped too low hitting the storage box. As he struggled on top of it he ran into the sand bags, causing puffs of sand to go into the air. Finally he jump on the trash can rather clumsily and it flip over on top of him.

"You have your own style huh tenderfoot?" Angel giggled getting the trash can off of Scamp who looked very bewildered. Champ couldn't hold it in anymore and busted out laughing. Angel looked over at him with another smirk. "What you think you could do better? You guys don't belong here. You wouldn't last two minutes out here."

"Oh yeah?" Champ said, he didn't know why but he just knew he could do this no problem. "Just watch me."

Angel rolled her eye as Champ ran towards the storage box. He did a front flip on top of the box, then a spin jump over the sand bags and onto the trash can, tipping it over effortlessly. When he landed on the ground he grinned at Scamp and Angel who's mouths were wide open with shock.

"Told ya!" Champ said with a prideful stare. "Guh!"

The piercing pain in his head was back.

"Atticus you almost had it!" Zane called out.

Atticus and Zane were in the Academy gym trying to run up a wall. Zane had already made it to the top.

"It's so hard!" Atticus complained.

"Try imagining your running on the floor and not the wall." Zane advised.

Atticus nodded and closed his eyes. When he opened them he dashed forward as fast as he could. He stuck his right foot out towards the wall, planted his feet on it and kept running. He never lost speed the whole way up and eventually made it to the top. Zane was grinning.

"I told you!" He exclaimed. "You had it in you the whole time!"

"Champ!" Scamp snapped Champ out of his flashes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Champ said. "Just allergies again."

"Ok as long as you're alright." Scamp said, looking doubtful. "Hey where's Angel?"

They turned their heads to see Angel running towards the alley fence. She jumped on a wood plank, over the fence, and out of sight. Scamp ran after her. He tried to mimic her and jumped on the plank. It flew up and hit him causing him to fall back down. When he recovered he barely jumped through the gap in the fence.

"C'mon Champ!" Scamp called out from the other side.

Champ stood up and ran towards the fence. Just as he was about to jump he heard a voice behind him.

"On an adventure are we?" A voice said behind him.

Champ turned and gasped. Standing before him was a man about six feet tall with white hair and a tan complexion. His piercing purple eyes gave Champ and uneasy feeling; almost like he was being looked right through. His fur bristled in slight fear.

Then there was another flash.

"Shimada!" Atticus shouted. "I'm going to beat you!"

"You're delusional!" Shimada shouted.

When Champ snapped out of it he looked at the tall man again.

"Shimada?" Champ asked.

"Oh how you've fallen Atticus." Shimada said with an evil grin. "At least now it'll be easier to kill you!"

"What?" Champ flinched. "What do you mean kill me? You know Atticus?"

Shimada raised his left hand in the air. The clouds above him whipped and spiraled around. Then he slammed his left hand on the ground. The ground under his hand crumbled and a giant creature came out of it. It appeared to be a big black dog with red eyes.

"Good luck fallen hero!" Shimada cackled before vanishing.

The black dog barked and charged at Atticus. He side stepped before the beast had a chance to maul him.

'What do I do?' Atticus thought. 'What is this thing? Who am I really?'

**A/N: Shimada is back everyone and it seems he's completely healed from his bout with Atticus. Will Atticus be able to beat him in his current canine form or will he die trying? But I'm getting ahead of myself. Will he even be able to take down that hellhound? Find out next time. Anyways if you liked it review it! If you hate it review it! If you loved it then fav/follow it. Check out what KodiWolf321, DodgerNYC, and SteeleFan wrote! They are pretty awesome writers! If you have any questions feel free to PM me. Atticus out!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Junkyard Dogs

Chapter 19: The Junkyard Dogs

**A/N: Ok last we left off Champ/Atticus was left in a tough spot. With Shimada back the game has changed and Atticus's quest to unlock his heart has become more dire. But first he needs to figure out how to defeat the hell hound.**

'What am I going to do?' Champ thought. 'He's too strong to fight head on.'

Champ kept dodging the hell hound's attacks. He didn't know how long he'd be able to keep it up. Sooner or later he was going to tire out. He started to breathe heavy even though it'd only been about ten minutes. He could feel his blood coursing through his veins like molten lava. Was this what it was like to he terrified?

"Shit!" Champ cried out as he tripped and the hell hound slammed into him, causing him to hit the left wall of the alley.

'Dammit where's Scamp?' He thought as he painfully rise to his feet. He stumbled a bit and realized his back left leg might be broken. 'Did he run off without me? Was he that Eager that he didn't wait for me?'

The older brother in question was too busy chasing after Angel. The sun was starting to peak over the horizon. He could still see her in front of him but after several alley turns she vanished. Scamp looked around trying to sniff her out. He caught her scent again and instantly took off. He hadn't noticed he was one little brother short just yet.

After a while he came across a junkyard and boy did it smell. It smelled worse than Scamp and that was saying something. Scamp merely shrugged it off and saw a pipe he could go through to get to the junkyard. He dashed through It and saw all the dogs were howling. He got into the mix and howled with them. He howled until he realized they'd stopped. He opened his eyes to see all eyes were on him.

The Doberman from earlier had a huge smirk on his face. It was obvious he was there leader.

"Looks like we got a new recruit." The Irish Wolfhound named Sparky said.

The Slender Afghan Hound with red fur and dark brown ears sniffed Scamp.

"Hey watch it!" Scamp complained to her.

"Oh he stole my heart." She said "I got a bad case of puppy love.

Scamp had a weirded out look on his face. No one could blame him the hound was kind of creepy.

"Whoa, whoa hey, hey, hey Ruby." Buster said. "I'm the top dog around here and no one joins the junkyard dogs around here unless I say so. So what's your name sport?"

"Scamp." Scamp said nervously.

"So Scamparoo you saw us having fun and thought you'd join us?" Buster asked.

"Yeah sure." Scamp said plainly

"Hey I hate to break the news to you champ but not many house dogs join the gang." Buster sneered.

"Hey I'm not a house dog!" Scamp said, affronted.

"Oh yeah then what's dis badge of respectabilities hanging around your neck?" Buster said jokingly spinning around Scamp's collar.

"No way!" Scamp barked. "I want to be wild and free like you guys!"

"I dunno know kid." Buster responded. "Your average house dog ain't got what it takes."

"Tell him what it takes Buster!" Mooch the sheepdog called out with glee. "Tell him what it takes!"

"Quiet Mooch!" Buster snarled. "So you really think you got what it takes ta be a junkyard dog?"

"Oh he's got what it takes Buster." Angel said sarcastically. " I saw all his moves back in that alley."

"Yeah! Yeah!" Scamp said excitedly. "Watch this slick move!"

Scamp ran over to the pile of junk and jumped from Perch to perch. He jumped on an old mattress but got his tail stuck on a loose spring. He flipped over and fell on his but causing him to bounce on the ground a few times before face planting. Everyone laughed.

"Talented as you are." Buster chuckled to himself. "It ain't dat easy."

Buster picked up a trash can lid and rolled it to Angel. She balanced herself on it and ran along it with grace.

"Every day is like a test for survival." She said.

"A test!" Buster exclaimed. "Baby I always get my best ideas when you're around! Dat's why you're my girl!"

"I'm not your girl!" Angel said angrily.

"Okay Scampers." Buster said in a sly tone. "We'll give you a shot. First we have ta give you da test of courage! In Reggie's alley!"

"Oh boy!" Scamp cried out. "Champ can you believe-"

Scamp looked around. 'Where's Champ?' He thought. 'Hasn't he caught up yet? Oh well he'll be fine I'm sure he'll find me.'

Quite the contrary in fact. Champ was still trying his best to hold his own with a broken leg. It was bleeding pretty bad and he couldn't stand anymore. The hellhound got closer and closer to him.

'I guess this is it.' He thought.

"Atticus don't give up!" Champ heard a voice in his head. "Keep Fighting!"

"But Zane there's no way I can win." Champ didn't know what he was saying, his mind was on autopilot. "He's so much stronger than me!"

"That never stopped you before!" Zane protested. "Didn't you promise you would bring me back?"

"I did." Champ said standing up. The bleeding stopped and his leg started to mend itself. He growled as he felt his anger rise. "And I never go back on my word!"

His fur ruffled and turned a deep shade of violet. His eyes turned crimson and he started to grow until he was roughly the size of his father Tramp. His foot pads were surrounded by black flames that scorched the Earth beneath him with every step. He bared his now gigantic fangs at the hell hound.

The hell hound charged at Champ and attempted to rip his throat out. The hell hound barely missed causing its own neck to be wide open for attack. In one swift movement Champ bit down on the creature's neck so hard it's neck snapped. The hellhound fell over and turned to dust.

"Hehehe yes..." Champ cackled. "I want more..."

"No Atticus!" Zane's voice echoed. "Remember what happened last time you lost control?"

Champ's eyes snapped back to green. His whole body shifted back to normal and he was the size of a ten month old pup again. He was breathing very heavy. After looking around the destroyed alley he was puzzled.

"What happened here?" Champ said out loud. "Last thing I remember Scamp told me to hurry up. Man he didn't leave me behind did he? How will I find him?"

"C'mon Scampy!" A gruff voice said from outside the alley. "Reggie's alley is this way!"

"Coming Buster!" The familiar voice of Scamp said.

"Well that was easy enough." Champ laughed to himself as he left the alley.

**A/N: Holy crap I can't believe the next chapter is going to be twenty! It feels like it was only yesterday that I dreamed up Atticus Parker. I thought him up two years ago after I lost someone close to me. It was only a few months ago I finished making the first chapter. Thank you all so much for the support! I love you guys! If you liked it review it! If you absolutely hate it review it! If you loved it follow/fav it! Check out what KodiWolf321, DodgerNYC, and SteeleFan wrote! They are pretty awesome writers! If you have any questions feel free to PM me. Oh and before I go I plan to make chapter 20 very long so it might take me a while longer to update. Ok Atticus out!**


End file.
